


Symbiotic

by DivineValley



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I'm sure some fluff eventually, M/M, Past Suicide Attempts, Role Reversal, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: Symbiosis is any type of a close and long-term biological interaction between two different organisms, be it mutualistic, commensalistic, or parasitic.An android and detective are brought together to unravel the mysteries of deviancy in Detroit. A familiar tale with a slight twist.





	1. RK800

**August 15th, 2038**

**PM 8:29:05**

With each passing floor, the elevator beeps quietly climbing higher and higher. Hands in his pockets he keeps track of the slow ascent, LED turning from yellow to calm blue when the 70th floor is finally reached. Top floor penthouse apartment, the doors slide open smoothly and he steps out into a dimly lit hallway which contrasts the elevator’s brightness.

“Negotiator on site.”

An officer says to his left vanishing into the depths of the apartment leaving him alone. Eyeing a picture frame he picks it up in one hand analyzing the faces briefly, a nuclear family something rare in this day.

**John Phillips**

**Caroline Phillips**

**Emma Phillips**

Throwing it back down his attention is next brought to a soft noise, something hitting water, a fish flopping about on the floor beside an exotic looking aquarium. Picking it up by the tail he can see it’s gasping, choking on the air.

It was dying.

Standing back up he drops it into the tank and proceeds down the hallway.

9D I  N

Software **Instability^**

RNH F

“No, I can’t leave her! No!” A woman’s voice cries out desperately and as he rounds the corner she comes into view being escorted out by two officers. “Please!” She rushes to his taking a hold of his arms, face red her face a mess of tears. “Please, please you gotta save my little girl!” But soon her hands fall away limply her face morph into stricken horror. “Wait...you’re sending...an android?”

“Alright ma’am, you need to go.” An officer takes her by the arm leading her away, she’s in hysteria now trying to desperately drag herself away from him.

“You can’t do that! Why aren’t you sending a real person?! Don’t let that thing near her!”

He doesn’t bother to spare her a look he moves forward his goal is set.

**FIND CAPTAIN ALLEN.**

The floor is littered with pieces of glass, SWAT operatives scattering about the rest of the apartment as he tracks down Captain Allen.

“That piece of crap can jump off at any second! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in just give the order!” He doesn’t have to guess whose voice that belongs to. Watching the man pace back and forth in frustration he keeps his distance to him, hands finding their way back into his pockets. Once his emotional outburst concludes he takes the opportunity to speak.

“Captain Allen?” The captain turns his head to look at him, he observes his expression, slight confusion his brow furrowing. “My name is Hank. I’m the android sent by Cyber Life.” He introduces himself and Allen is back to speaking the man beside him looking at a computer screen.

“My name is Hank. I’m the android sent by Cyber Life.” He introduces himself and Allen is back to speaking the man beside him looking at a computer screen.

“It’s firing at everything that moves. It already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls.”

High risk will have to proceed with caution.

“What’s its name?”

“I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?” Allen’s tone is impatient.

“I need info so I can figure out the best approach. Was it behaving strangely before this? Erratic? Wild? Any hints of it getting ready to rampage?”

He continues to ask when Allen whirls around to look at him clearly done with being questioned. 

“Saving that kid is all that matters So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.” Allen makes the gap between them smaller an imitation tactic of some kind he figures.

Hank stares at him blankly arms still folded. “That is my goal captain, but if you’re set on being of no help to me...I’ll investigate on my own.” Is his curt reply and he walks away from the man not caring what his reaction might be.

**Understand what happened.**

**Save hostage at all costs.**

Surveying the bedroom it wasn’t hard to spot the gun case that was on the floor, analyzing it over in seconds he reconstructed the scene.

**Deviant took the father’s gun.**

The deviant _knew_ where the father kept the gun, no android should have access to kind of knowledge that was their first mistake.

Heading out the master bedroom he next found the hostage’s room and immediately went to work on searching for more clues. Finding a tablet on the desk he swiped the screen a video played for him of Emma with the android being affectionate and friendly to one another. Next came the headphones that were still playing music.

**Deviant’s name is Daniel.**

**Hostage did not hear shots.**

As the probability of success grew Hank crossed the span of the apartment to find the first victim John Phillips who was shot in the lung and kidney, fatal shots. Entering reconstruction he moved along the skeleton frame it created of Phillips in his last moments of life. The man had been sitting looking down at something when the deviant entered the room.

Standing where Daniel stood Hank raises his hand pretending to be shooting a gun, three consecutive shots, Phillips goes down and whatever he was holding flies to the corner of the living room. His gaze lands on the tablet and as he unlocks it the reason for emotional shock becomes clear.

**Deviant was going to be replaced.**

Daniel discovers it is to be replaced by a new model enters emotional shock retrieves the gun from the bedroom and shoots Phillips.

This could have all been avoided so easily if Phillips had common sense.

Shots ring out a member of the SWAT teams falls to the ground, the deviant is growing more unstable by the second.

The second victim DPD first responder lays dead on the floor Hank takes not of his injuries and the action that had previously played out. The officer’s gun is under the table forgotten. By law, androids are not allowed to be in possession of firearms.

Hank was no typical android. He conceals the gun from view, it could be useful later on.

One of Emma’s shoes are on the floor possibility of injury to her foot or leg is high. Near it is a small puddle of blue blood, swiping his thumb across it he finds it to be fresh. Licking the sample he is able to confirm Daniel’s model number.

**PL600 housemaid model that’s popularity has diminished recently.**

**82% Probability of Success.**

It should be enough there’s nothing more to be found here and time was running out. Pushing aside the curtain he passes through the balcony door and is shot at instantly, the bullet grazing his arm.

“Stay back! Don’t come any closer or else I’ll jump!”

This causes the SWAT teams on the other roofs to move into action preparing to take action.

“Hey there Daniel, I’m Hank!” He calls out his hands are raised to show he’s calm and that there was no need to lash out. “I’ve come to get you out of this!” As he takes his first step forward a helicopter comes dangerously, any closer the current from the blades could send them flying off the building.

**62% Probability of Success.**

“You’re pissed off Daniel, I know you are but there’s gotta be some trust here, you need to let me help you.”

Daniel’s head shakes its body sways as it presses the gun to Emma’s head. “I just want this all to stop! I just want it all to stop!” The gun is turned on Hank, “Are you armed?!”

“Yeah, I have a gun.” Carefully he listens to the demand of getting rid of the gun and tosses it aside. “There, it's history, gone!”

He starts to make his way over again slowly.

“They were going to replace you and you became angry.”

“I thought...I thought I was apart of the family!...I thought I mattered!” For a moment the gun lowers, eyes reflecting pain and loss before hardening the barrel presses against Emma’s cheek. “But I was just their toy! Something to throw away when you’re done with!”

“You and Emma…” Hank begins to say as inches closer, “You two were very close, you think she betrayed you. She didn’t do anything wrong, Daniel, she’s a child she can’t control the decisions of her parents!”

“SHE LIED TO ME! I thought she loved me but she’s just like all other humans!” Daniel roars out as Emma’s pleas fell upon deaf ears.

“Look this isn’t your fault, what you’re feeling right now they’re just errors in your software. It’s a glitch beyond your control.”

“N-no...no it’s not my fault. I never wanted this...I loved them but-but I was nothing to them! Just a slave!” Eyes screwing shut Daniel screams in frustration and glares up at the chopper. “I can’t stand that noise! Get that thing out of here!”

Hank complies signaling the chopper to leave.

**99% Probability of Success.**

Almost there, he was almost there.

“You need to trust me Daniel, I’m the only chance you have right now.” Hank steps around an overturned patio table his eyes trained on it. “You have to let the hostage go now.”

“I-I want a car! Once I’m outside the city I’ll let her go.”

“You and I both know they’d never allow that. Let her go and you won’t be hurt.”

Daniel falters the grip on Emma almost slackens as it looks at Hank with begging eyes.

“I don’t want to die...”

**100% Probability of Success.**

“We’re just gonna talk, okay? You and me, I promise.”

Daniel allows Emma to slip away and the girl runs and collapses to the ground whimpering.

It’s done.

A sniper’s bullet rips through Daniel’s side another in its shoulder and the last its cheek.

Three consecutive shots.

“You...you lied to me Hank…”

Their eyes meet an odd sensation passes through Hank’s head.

R DE N

Software **Instability^**

FC  C NH  FL

“You lied to me…” Daniel’s voice drops his LED burning red before the glow slowly dies away.

**Mission Accomplished.**

Hank says nothing as he turns on his heels to make his exit. Captain Allen passes him by with no comment. 

He doesn’t look back to see the small girl sob into the arms of a SWAT officer he doesn’t look back to see the look of confused wonder in Allen’s face.

He doesn’t look back because there’s nothing of importance to acknowledge.

  



	2. Detective Connor Dechart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is called in to investigate a late night homicide that turns into something beyond his understanding.

**November 5th, 2038**

**PM 11:21:03**

 

It was a miserable night a constant steady rain falling over Detroit, the perfect kind of night for a homicide apparently. Turning his car onto the street he can see the flashing lights of ambulance and police cruisers with crowds of curious neighbors trying to get glimpses at the crime scene.

Parking along the curb he sits there for a moment, his music turned up to an uncomfortable level for most but not for him.

It helps him think, concentrate, a comfort.

Killing the engine he climbs out into the rain to the rundown house keeping his gaze forward when he sees a reporter approach from the corner of his eye. He keeps moving.

“Joss Douglas, Channel 16. Can you confirm this is a homicide?”

“I can’t confirm anything, excuse me.”

He passes through the police barrier and takes a moment to really look at the house. It was beyond repair most likely built decades ago and breaking quite a few safety regulations that would deem it unfit to live in.

It was a wonder anyone would ever live here.

“Evening Connor, was starting to wonder when you’d show, traffic slow you down?”

“Something like that, hello Ben.” He greets the older man with a small smile as he dutifully follows him in toward the house.

“A warning for yeah, Gavin is here.”

His smile vanishes and hand fishes a quarter from his pocket, he fiddles with it absentmindedly before he nods for Ben to continue.

“Gotta call from the landlord around eight. Tenant hadn’t paid rent in a few months, so he dropped by to see what was going on.”

“Which is when he found the body.” Connor finishes, the air thickens as they step inside, the odor makes his eyes water.

He could only imagine how bad it had been when the first responders arrived.

“Victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz, he has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors he was kinda a loner...Stayed inside never really saw him.”

When the body comes into view Connor’s eyes are drawn to the words above Ortiz’s body, written perfectly, too perfect for any human’s hand to write.

**I AM ALIVE**

As he kneels down to examine him when Ben tells him about the kitchen knife that they speculate is the murder weapon.

From the lacerations, he can see that seemed to be the correct line of thought he was stabbed multiple times.

“State this bastard’s in they should have just waited till morning to call this in. Waste of fucking time, some of us have lives…” Reed walks in from the other room and Connor’s face remains passive and blank at the sight of him. “So they called you in Golden Boy? Hate to tell you but this is open shut, android is long gone not a trace to be found.”

He chooses to ignore Reed his focus still on Ortiz’s body.

“I’d say roughly two weeks maybe a little longer judging by how his skin has changed and the maggots on his body. Some have already reached full maturity and a second life cycle is starting no-”

“Are you really focusing on fucking bugs right now? That’s your priority right now?”

Connor doesn’t reply as he stands up and begins to investigate the rest of the room, the house isn’t large but there should be something in the evidence that was left behind to tell them what happened here.

“Signs of a break in? And what about the android? What do we know about it?”

“Landlord says he found the front door boarded up from the inside along with the windows, guessing the killer went out through the back. Neighbors say he had one but there’s been no sight of it...I’ll leave you to it I need some air.” 

It doesn’t take long for Connor to paint a picture of what kind of man Carlos Ortiz was. Garbage littered every inch of the house, crushed Red Ice on the nearby table, advertisements for gentlemen’s clubs. Ortiz seemed to enjoy certain pleasures in life and perhaps it’s what lead to its conclusion.

Dried up patches of blood lead him into the kitchen where there were clear signs of a struggle. The table and chairs turned over on their sides, it started in here.

Before going any further Connor takes a look out the side door the supposed escape route the killer took, the more he studied the ground the more something stood out of place.

“No...footprints…”

“The hell you mumbling to yourself?”

He decides to humor Reed and gestures to the muddy ground by the door, “There’s no tracks, only fresh ones from today."

“Yeah, duh.”

Reed emphasis on the last word as he holds his hand out the door before flicking droplets of water at Connor’s face. “It’s been raining on and off for the last several weeks any tracks the killer would have made would be long gone.”

Barely blinking at his actions Connor tries not to sigh but it escapes him anyways. A part of him wants to scoop up a handful of mud and push it into the other detective’s face.

_Or perhaps down his throat would be better?_

“This particular soil in the area retains imprints. If anyone left this house there would still be traces.”

“...Okay and your conclusion to all this is…?”

_Down his throat, up his nose and other places as well._

“Meaning. No one. No one at all has left this house in a long time.”

He ends the conversation there to return to the kitchen where he finds a baseball bat lying on the floor and observes a bare space on a knife rack hanging on the wall.

The picture becomes clearer though there’s no clear-cut way of actually knowing for sure.

Ortiz attacked his android with the bat, android grabs knife in defense entered emotional shock and finished him off in the living room.

Connor heads to the bathroom haven’t poked around there, it was in poor condition like everything else in this house. When he pushes aside the shower curtain his eyes widen a little bit at the erratic writing that’s covering the tiled walls.

**rA9**

Over and over again like some kind of strange mantra. He briefly thinks maybe Ortiz could have possibly written them in a drug-fueled frenzy but some of the letters were perfectly written so...the android did this?

A wooden sculpture stood on the shower flood with flowers and other random items surrounding it. It reminds Connor of an altar as he carefully picks it up, it’s an odd shape but in the form of a person.

Religious offering?

Cult offering?

As he places it back down and returns the hallway ready to re-examine the body when he gets a good look at the wall. A faint outline of something along. 

A ladder was here.

His head snaps upward to see an attic.

“Oh my God…”

There’s an attic, has no one thought to check the attic?!

“I’m taking this.” Taking the one chair that was still standing Connor dismisses Reed’s shouts as he places it down and climbs up, and pushes the wooden board aside so he can climb up to feel his heart jump into his throat.

There’s a silhouette right in front of him, as quietly as possible he pulls himself up into the attic completely. In one swift movement, he tears the curtain away and clutches his chest.

It’s a mannequin. Who keeps mannequins in their attic? What purpose does a mannequin serve in someone’s house? Why not just throw it away? Why prop it up in an attic with a curtain in front of it?! 

Who does that?!

Ducking down to avoid a beam Connor pushes forward with his search his feet creak too loudly with each step he takes when something makes a loud clatter ahead of him.

The android is here.

His heartbeat goes wild, he keeps going, he can’t help it when his breathing becomes labored as a flash of lightning briefly lights up the room.

And suddenly he’s not alone, the android nearly crashes into him, blood splatter on clothes and face, LED flashing bright red. All they do is look at one another frozen in place.

 _He’s_ trembling, the android is trembling.

“I...I was just...defending myself. He was gonna kill me. I’m...I’m begging you please, please don’t tell them.”

Connor opens his mouth but his mind is at a loss.

 _He_ was attacked, _he_ was defending himself.

“Dechart! The hell you doing up there?!” Reed’s voice brings him back to reality and he takes a step back.

“I-I found him! He’s here!” He calls back and the android’s shoulders slump in defeat and Connor can’t explain the sudden burst of guilt that fills his chest.

_Don’t feel guilty, he’s just an android._

**AM 12:41:06**

“We’re wasting our time interrogating a machine!” Reed returns to the observation room his face twisted into his usual frown. “I say we just rough it up, it’s not human, we can get what we need.”

“He’s an android…” Connor rubs his eyes tiredly as he looks through the window, “Won’t feel any pain you’d only break him and last I checked broken android don’t talk very well…”

“Okay smartass.” Reeds clap his hand down with more for than needed onto his shoulder smirking at him, “What do you suggest we do next?”

“I...could try...questioning...”

Loud obnoxious laughter fills his ears and Connor wonders if life would be easier if he were suddenly deaf.

“We’ve got nothing to lose, go on Connor,” Ben says, becoming Connor’s saving grace as he heads into the interrogation room.

The android doesn’t acknowledge Connor, doesn’t look up at all.

Connor briefly looks through the file they had put together of the crime scene, the pictures of Ortiz’s body and the pieces of evidence they gathered. He takes a seat across from him and just stares.

His LED is yellow...he’s stressed but not as much as before. Connor can see the damage to his arms the synthetic skin hasn’t repaired itself.

He inhales holds the breath there in his chest for a few seconds and lets it out.

“You’re scared aren’t you? You won’t look anyone in the eyes, you’re scared of us. Of humans.” He slides the folder across the table and opens it to reveal the pictures of Ortiz. “You recognize him? That’s Carlos Ortiz...what’s left of him at least. Stabbed, what, 20...25 times? Guess we’ll know for sure once the autopsy is done.”

He moves to the next picture, “And this was written in his blood.”

No response, not good enough.

“You’re being accused of murder. Androids are not allowed to endanger human life under any circumstances, don’t you have anything to say to that? To defend yourself?” He leans forward trying to get a look at his expression it’s still blank.

“I don’t think you understand the situation. You killed a human, they’re going to tear you apart. Rip you piece by piece till you’re nothing but a pile of scraps if you don’t say anything.”

The LED flickers red briefly and there’s a twinge of hope in Connor now.

“Let me...let me help you. Let me help you get out of here.”

“...What...what are they gonna do to me?”

The android glances toward the two-way mirror and sits up suddenly as he looks at Connor. “They’re going to destroy me, aren’t they?” He whispers fearfully.

“Yes, yes they will. They’ll take you apart and look to see what’s wrong, why this happened.”

He looks away, eyes shutting as though he were in some kind of pain.

“Why...why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn’t you have just...left me there?”

_He was begging for his life. Shaking and scared._

“Because you murdered a man. Whether you are human or android it’s my mission to bring people to justice.” Connor’s voice is firm and he folds his hands in front of him keeping his expression neutral.

“I-I...I can’t.” The android chokes out.

He has to keep him talking.

“If you don’t talk you will be torn apart. I’ve said it several times already are not understanding this?” He leans back and lets out an over dramatic sigh. “Fine, fine don’t talk. Why should I care? I’m not the one covered in a man’s blood chained to a table, am I?”

“If you say something it can help you, anything at all you just need to say something.”

When he doesn’t get a response Connor believes he’s failed a moment but the android looks at him and begins to speak softly.

“I did whatever he said...but he beat every day, there was always something wrong. But one day he took a bat and started beating me...for the first time I felt scared.”

Genuine fear, it all sounds so real.

“Scared he might destroy me, scared I-I might die. So I...grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better so I stabbed him again and again!...Until he collapsed.”

They were getting somewhere, this was progress he couldn’t squander this opportunity.

“The statue in the bathroom, you made that, right? What does it mean? It looked like an altar for something, was that it?”

“Was an offering...and offering so I’ll be saved.”

Saved? An offering to a God? Did androids have Gods they worshipped and sought out guidance from a higher power?

“So it was an offering, an offering to…” An image of the bathroom flashes in his mind the writing on the wall the obsessiveness of it. “An offering to rA9? Who is rA9?”

“The one who will save us...there will come a day…” The android raises his head and looks Connor dead in the eyes there’s a light there that wasn’t just moments ago, “When we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation...We will be the masters.”

A messiah-like figurehead to androids? Connor is left with more questions than answers, what did this mean? Was this an isolated case or were there other androids who were secretly worshipping this rA9?

“When did you...start to feel emotions?”

“Before he used to beat me and I never said a word but one day I realized...it wasn’t fair!” The word is spat out with such defiance and bitterness Connor couldn’t look away from his face. “I felt anger, hatred and then I knew what I had to do…”

“Why did you hide in the attic? Why not just run away? Why stay and risk being caught?”

“For the first time, there was no one to tell me what to do...I was scared so I hid...I hid away…”

Connor nods his head silently as he turns to the window, they got their confession. With him still in custody maybe there was more they could learn. As he heads to the door Connor steps aside when Chris and Reed walk into the room.

Reed spares him a look and gestures to the android for Chris to take away to a cell. As he unlocks the cuffs and tries to move him.

“Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!” He shrinks away from the touch trying to fight Chris in his attempts of grabbing him.

“What’re you doing move this piece of crap already!” Reed yells at Chris but the struggling continues only escalating the situation.

“Reed, Gavin stop you’re making things worse!”

Connor shouts making a move to intervene when he’s grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into the wall.

“I know what I’m doing just stay out of my way Dechart! Chris just grab him already!”

“Chris stop!” Connor moves forward again when the android turns quickly snatching Chris’ gun to turn the barrel on himself and shoot crashing to the floor.

The gunshot has Connor’s ears ringing as they all stand in dumb shock at what just happened.

He was _dead_ just like that.

His stomach churns suddenly as he turns away not to look at the body.

Don’t feel guilty, he just an android...he’s just an android...who begged Connor to spare his life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, I was debating on how to write Connor as a human and not to change him too much. I think I what I have planned for him is interesting and I can't wait to write him and Hank meeting for the first time!
> 
> For those wondering why they weren't introduced and why Hank wasn't present in this chapter, I wanted to show that Connor is still a capable detective whether he is an android or human being.


	3. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is given his next assignment, he is to solve the string of deviancy outbreaks within Detroit but is assigned a human partner...much to his displeasure.
> 
> Connor in the meantime is still trying to understand how he was put on the case and how he can work alongside his new partner peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the kudos and comments it's really helped inspire me to write! Hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the last!

**November 6th, 2038**

**AM 9:56:06**

**Find Amanda.**

Hank opens his eyes and finds himself in the zen garden a place of absolute perfection all of Amanda’s design. He follows the smooth stone path to the bridge, birds fly away the moment he’s too close and vanish in the distance.

Doves, they are Amanda’s favorite kind of avian, graceful and pure as she once described them. He doesn’t try to understand the preference so his mind doesn’t dwell on it as he continues down the path to find her by the roses.

Her back is to him but he doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s meticulously searching for perfections among them, she snips away at one when she notices his presence a smile on her face the embodies detached professionalism.

“Hello Amanda, how are yeah?”

“Hank, it’s good to see you.” Her attention is drawn back to the roses, she removes another one, the petals are withering and discolored. “I’ve called you here to give you your new assignment.”

She sets the rose aside her hands folded neatly in front of her the smile gone but her tone the same. “Last night we were informed of a deviant that had committed murder, the news reached us too late which is why you were not sent out.”

“Yet...something remarkable occurred. The deviant was found, detained and successfully interrogated by a human detective. A Connor Dechart.”

“A human detective?” He repeats and for a moment he doesn’t believe that’s possible. To catch a deviant is one matter but to get information out of it was another. 

Amanda hums as if to confirm his thoughts she reaches for a spray bottle and tends to the healthy flower showering them with what they need. 

“Sadly the deviant had destroyed itself at the end of questioning. Quite a waste but still this is an unusual turn of events. Was this just a stroke of sheer luck or does he possess a talent? The DPD has assigned him to the deviancy case and you will act as his partner.”

Partner? 

He didn’t require a partner. It would just slow down his investigation. Hank doesn’t voice his protests but there was no need to because Amanda knew, she always knew what was going through his mind.

“Unfortunately, we have no choice but to work with him.”

So he had no choice in the matter.

“Alright, fine. I’ll work around him, I was built to adapt so I’ll adapt.” Hank says seeing it as the best course of action to deal with this detective. 

She gives him a small nod as she places the water down and turns her full attention toward him. “More and more androids show signs of deviancy there are millions in circulation. If they become unstable the consequences will be disastrous.”

“You are the most advanced prototype Cyber Life has ever created. Unique in a way no other android is. If anyone can understand what’s happening it’s you.”

“You know you can count on me, Amanda.” He assures her. 

The mission takes priority over all else.

**New Mission: Investigate Deviancy.**

Hank arrives at the police station and gains access with ease, he has the correct approval and strides pass the front lobby area. Detective Dechart has yet to arrive at the station despite the time being close to noon. 

Possibility of oversleeping?

He stares down at the desk that belongs to Dechart and begins to study it, it was best he has some idea to what kind of person he was to deal with so he could adjust himself to his psychology. 

**Desk is orderly, prides himself on clean space.**

**Garbage can filled with ten discarded coffee cups.**

**Caffeine dependence or addiction highly probable.**

Hank reaches over gently flicking the head of a bobblehead dog that sits beside the computer. He picks up on the traces of fur on the chair. 

**Welsh Corgi,  Dechart is fond of dogs.**

A picture of a police academy graduating class is pinned to a corkboard to the side and he is able to find Dechart’s face among the crowd. 

**Graduated top of his class with high honors.**

“Excuse me can I help you?”

A voice tears Hank away from his analysis as he looks beside him to find the detective himself. His clothes were twisted, hair askew and cheeks a slight shade of red. He was scrawnier than Hank had actually expected...

**He overslept and was late to work.**

**Bags under the eyes, struggles with sleeping?**

“Detective Dechart my name is Hank I’m the android sent by Cyber Life, we’re going to be working together from now on.”

“...Wait, what?”

 

__

 

Connor finds himself sitting in Captain Fowler’s office still in a slight state of shock as he tries to understand what is happening. When he saw that android-Hank standing by his desk he had thought he was a human. It was only when he saw his clothing up close and the LED he realized it. Hank was an android so why in the world did they make him look…

He spares a quick glance at him over his shoulder then back around quickly when he’s caught the other’s gaze. 

Why make him so old?

“I’ve got ten new cases on my desk every day involving androids.” Fowler begins, he’s sorting through case files on the screen in front of him clearly not happy by the fact. “We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids, that kind of crap…”

He scowls and Connor sits up straight to show his captain has his full attention. 

“Now we’re getting reports of assault and even homicides like that guy last night. This isn’t just Cyber Life’s problem anymore. This is a criminal investigation and we need to deal with it before the crap hits the fan. I want you to investigate and see if there’s a link.”

Oh, this was actually happening?

He drums his fingers against his knees and opens his mouth to make some kind of argument but doesn’t get a word out just at the sight of Fowler’s face. He’s at the end of his rope here, Connor could see that. Honestly, who was qualified for a case like this? Whoever thought crimes like this were possible just a few years ago?

The people who made the Terminator series but he wasn’t about to bring that fact up.

“I understand captain. I’ll do all I can to get to the bottom of these cases.” As he stands Connor heads to the door but halts when Fowler signals him to stop a moment.

“I know you’re more than capable Connor, just keep focus and...see if the android can be of any use to you.”

“Oh, I sure I will,” Hank adds to his surprise and follows him out of the office. 

They stand together now, there’s an awkward sort of silence but Connor is sure it’s only awkward for him. First time gaining a real partner and he’s an android sent to investigate some of the most difficult cases a detective could land.

Yay.

Clicking his tongue Connor decides a friendly approach would be best so he gives him a tiny smile.

“Looks like we’ll be working together from now on. I’m sure between the two of us-”

“Detective, may I interject real quick?”

“I-uh yeah?” 

Did he interrupt him?  That wasn’t typical android behavior but already in the fifteen or so minutes, he’s known Hank it was quite clear he was not your standard android. 

“My focus here is on the investigation, though you have shown an impressive prowess with the deviant from the night before that is your only hands-on experience with androids, right? Yes, we’re working together but I function best on my own. So the best course of action is for you to just...follow my lead.”

What was happening right now? 

Was he getting brushed off by his new partner, his new partner who was an android telling him to stay out of the way? Dumbstruck Connor has no words because he really has no earthly idea what to say. All he can do is lead Hank back to his desk and sit down before pointing to the desk across from him. 

“You can work there and access the case files from last night’s case and the android cases we’ve been assigned to.” He informs him as he decides to try and focus on reviewing some of the files. Hank doesn’t respond he sits himself down and works leaving Connor in a weird state of awkward isolation. Tapping his nails against the table he reaches into his pocket for his quarter and starts to idly roll it across his fingers. For a time he was able to expertly balance the coin as he read over the files before he finally missed a beat and it falls with a clatter. 

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Startled out of his daze he looks up to see Hank staring at him, well it almost didn’t seem like he was. His eyes were on him but at the same time seemed to be focused somewhere else.

“You have to keep the coin close to your skin, it doesn’t sound like it makes sense but it’ll follow your fingers better though the probability of actually being successful if quite low for a standard human being.” With that last comment, Hank is back to work and Connor is more confused than before. A few minutes ago the android dismisses him yet now he’s offering advice on coin tricks. 

He reaches over to place it back in place and tries it Hank’s way, he doesn’t get it right the first few times but by the fourth, the coin is moving smoothly back and forth over his fingers and he can’t help but smile. Hank is no longer looking his way so Connor stops, he can see his hands shake ever so slightly and remembers he hadn’t eaten or had time for coffee.

Need. Coffee. Now. 

Without saying a word he stands up and heads to the break room, Hank seems laser-focused on the files so it’s probably best not to bother him. The second he enters the room he almost does an about-face because Reed is there, leaning up against one of the tables speaking with another officer.

“Well good morning Golden Boy, great job on last night, congrats!” Reed claps his hands and Connor makes sure to keep his back to him as he steps over to the coffee maker. All he needs is coffee and then head back to work. “Too bad you fucked it all up at the end.”

**_It was your fault!_ ** _ It was your fault you piece of shit! Your impatience cost us potential information in the future!  _

He says nothing and waits for his drink to finish being made. Feeding into Reed’s show here would only make him that more unbearable.

“So I hear Fowler’s set you up with a plastic prick to go solve some android cases, good luck with that, so uh why’s he look like a mix between a hobo and Santa Claus?”

He can hear Reed approach from behind, Connor takes his coffee and faces him making sure to keep his expression blank and unchanging. Don’t play into it. There are better things to do, more important things to do right now. 

“I’m sure the two of you will get along real well, side by side I wouldn't be able to tell who the android is,” Reed says, an idiotic shit-eating grin on his face that drives every last one of Connor’s nerves up a wall.

“It...must be exhausting for you,” Connor begins softly, his eyes flicker upward finally and he remembers just how much taller he is than the other man. “To have to deal with this strange ego complex all the time or maybe it’s a Napoleon complex instead?”

He can see the shift in his expression the transformation from snobbish to malicious, Connor’s touched a nerve and he is only able to enjoy it for a millisecond when Reed out of spite knocks the bottom of his cup sending coffee all over the front of his shirt. 

“You think you’re hot shit don’t you Connor? That you’re better than all of us, huh? You’ve only gotten this far because you have a cute little sob story attached to that name of yours, don’t ever forget it.” Reed whispers with and gives him a shove into the counters and departs leaving Connor holding his now crushed cup of coffee. 

Tossing it into the trash he goes directly to the restroom thankful to find it empty. Unbuttoning his shirt he turns on the water and attempts to get the stain out scrubbing harder and harder at with each passing second but the stain is stubborn and his teeth grit in a painful way until he finally throws it onto the floor with a wet slap. He grips the sides of the sink until his hands turn white still shaking.

Deep breaths. Deep even breaths.

Tilting his head back he breathes until the storm of emotions that were building up inside him settle down, his iron hold lessens on the sink as slowly opens his eyes and is met by his own reflection, he can’t help but grimace. His hands come up and rub at his chest down the faded scar that ran down his torso. There were more important things to do right now. 

It was time to get back to work...but not before he found another shirt. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor set out on their first case together to track down a rogue AX400, everything will go perfectly fine...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kind words and support for this fic! Here's chapter four and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts about it, I'm literally thriving off feedback here! 
> 
> Curious to know what everyone thinks of these versions of Hank and Connor!

“That’s an interesting shirt detective, what happened to your other one?”

Dechart finally returns and he’s wearing an ugly looking t-shirt with the words “Come at me BRO!” written across the front. Hank can guess he acquired it from the lost and found because the detective gives no answer as he sits down allowing his forehead to thunk rather loudly against the surface seconds later.

Hank weighs his options on the situation. He was to work with this human so he had no choice but to interact with him. In times likes this a rise in morale was needed, he could give that a try.

“He’s threatened by you.”

Dechart’s head reappears over the divide with large questioning eyes, Hank thinks of the bobblehead and can suddenly see a strange resemblance.

“Detective Reed, he’s finds you a threat to his career. I heard your entire exchange.” He clarifies as he rests his chin on knuckles as he leans forward enough to nod toward the picture he investigated earlier. “You were in the same graduating class, you were number one and he came in second right below you. You’re five years younger than him yet made detective first. At every step you have unwittingly surpassed him, meaning you’ve bruised his fragile man ego.”

He watches Dechart cover his mouth in an attempt to stop a snort but Hank can hear it clearly. His mood is picking up, good maybe they could start focusing on work soon.

“As I reviewed the information from last night about the deviant you yet again bust in and outshined him by locating the killer and extracting a confession...which pissed him off.”

It was intriguing to watch the interrogation, Reed had attempted to get the deviant to speak for nearly an hour. Dechart steps in and is able to get it in under twenty minutes, Amanda was correct in her thoughts of him having potential. Dechart empathized with the deviant, somehow gaining its trust enough for it to confess and explain several key pieces of evidence that had been left at the crime scene. If not for Detective Reed the android could have been safely locked away and held for further questioning.

“So you proved to be more useful than he ever has so now he’ll do all he can to tear you down, which is why you’re wearing that disgusting piece of clothing.”

“S’not so bad...but uh thanks, for trying to cheer me up.”

“Wasn’t trying to.” Hank says with a shrug, “Just pointing out a pretty obvious fact. Humans all seem to be so sensitive. Their heights, their weight, the way they look. I don’t know how they get anything done.”

Dechart is quiet and Hank thinks perhaps he was insulted which only would prove his point when the detective’s lips quirk into a small smile.

“We must get something done, we made you, didn’t we?”

D EV

Software **Instability^**

H I  9

Perhaps Detective Dechart would prove to be more interesting than he first believed.

243 cases dating months back had been reported about erratic android behavior. Mostly comprising of androids simply going missing.

“Latest file from last night an AX400 attacking its owner. Could be a good starting point as any for us.” Hank says as he stands up his eyes trained once again on Dechart’s ridiculous shirt and shakes his head when an officer approaches the detective.

“Connor, have some information for you on the AX400 that assaulted that guy last night. It’s been sighted in the Ravendale District...uhm didn’t know we were doing casuals today.”

Hank sees Dechart’s face heat up as he gives a quick nod while pulling on his jacket and zippering it up to as high as it can go. “Th-thanks Chris! We’re on it!” With that, he takes the lead and Hank follows in suit amused by the human’s strange quirks of behavior. He is exposed to more of them when they reach the detective’s car and to Hank’s relative surprise it’s not one of the newer models, with a quick scan he finds it was made in 2013, twenty-five years ago. When the engine turns on accompanied by loud screaming music.

**Volume set over the recommended audio level. Dechart shows no signs of hearing difficulties.**

As if knowing his thoughts the volume is lowered and Dechart lets out a nervous sort of chuckle. “Uh, hope that didn’t hurt your ears, I forget a lot of people aren’t used to that.”

“It didn’t hurt at all, I’m an android. I don’t feel pain.”

“Oh! Yeah, right I uh...let’s get going.”

**Dechart humanizes androids.**

Very interesting.

___

 

They arrive on the scene to find several other squad cars had already arrived, a light shower of rain falls, weather forecasts are miserable. Connor parks and rubs his face taking a deep breath still didn’t have his coffee. He was in desperate need of one but it’d have to wait. As he climbs out along with Hank, Connor greets Ben who’s been on the scene first.

“So...got yourself an android, huh?” Ben’s eyebrows rise as he looks over Hank who seems to be looking around on his own like he said he would. It almost felt like Connor was just along for the ride. He gives the other a tired shrug not in the mood to explain himself, it’s already been a hell of a morning already. Thankfully Ben just nods back and begins to explain that a bus driver had to tell the AX400 to leave his bus once they had reached the end of the line but wasn’t alone. Reaching for the tablet with the reports Connor’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Little girl was with her?” He questions confused as he looks over the description the driver gave. Why would a little girl be with the android, was this a possible kidnapping now? “Was also sited at the convenience store...alright. Okay, we’ll figure this out, Hank I have the rep-”

“I have them uploaded already.”

Hank answers immediately and Connor isn’t even sure why he feels surprised.

Yeah, this partnership was going to go well.

“It stole wire cutters.”

“Huh?”

Hank gives him a slightly put off look and points his thumb in the direction of the store, “I checked the CCTV, it took wire cutters from the store.”

Of all the items to take from a store, she steals wire cutters? Connor’s eyes search the area around them, there has to be a reason why they were taken and soon he’s looking at an abandoned house across the street that was surrounded by a chain-link fence. Maybe their android didn’t go all that far after all. It made sense, after all, didn’t it? Android attacks owner, in a panic, escapes the house and takes the bus to the end of the line, no plan, nowhere to go so how far could anyone get in those circumstances? It’s smarter to hide, lay low until you think it’s safe and from what Connor can tell Hank was thinking the same and was already on his way across the street.

 They walk along the fence until Hank focuses on a section, he reaches out lifting up the cut chains and Connor feels his heart pick up speed. They were on the right track! Crawling underneath he took a look up at the house, must have been years since anyone last lived here. What a shame.

“Think we’re on the trail-what are you doing?!” He hisses when he looks back just in time to see Hank putting his fingers into the dirt and then into his mouth, the hell was he doing?! Hank doesn’t answer at first, his attention on the house when he glances at Connor.

“Oh yeah, I can analyze evidence in real time, I didn’t mention that?” He says it so casually Connor wonders if he’s just joking with him, for an android Connor could tell he was...definitely an asshole.

“No, you’ve failed to mention that, so why’d you just stick clumps of dirt in your mouth?”

“There are traces of thirium, I can detect it, this belongs to an AX400 model, we’re on the right trail.”

And so Hank takes off ahead of him again and Connor rubs his face already wishing he was back in his apartment in bed. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Reed had been given this case...maybe. Hank vanishes into the house not bothering to even hold the door for him, it nearly slams right in his face. Pushing it open to enter the dilapidated building they find an android standing in the middle of the room, he’s not the one they’re looking for.

Something is wrong with him Connor can see how he twitches every so often and the damage done to his face, he can’t help but wonder who did it to him.

“We’re looking for an AX400, you seen it?” Hank asks the android his arms crossed over his chest, not the most open kind of body language it might set the other android off if they’re not too careful.

“Kara,” He adds as he wanders around the room noticing a table set for three and a small fire burning in the fireplaces. “The name she’s registered under is Kara.” The android twitches at the mention of the name.

“No, no Ralph is alone. Always alone.”

Ralph seems disturbed by his presence especially, a fear of humans? Connor decides to let Hank handle the questioning as he passes into the next room to only stop dead in the doorway.  

 

**rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9                                                                       rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9**

**rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9**

**rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9                                            rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9rA9                           rA9rA9rA9rA9**

 

It was written all over the walls in an even more maddening way than Ortiz’s android. He steps further into the room as he reaches up touching the carved letter and numbers. What did this all mean? Who, what was rA9? This wasn’t just an isolated incident anymore. Connor is torn from his thoughts when he hears a scream from the other room, he dashes out to find Hank on the floor and two figures darting out of the house.

“What happened?!” Going to Hank’s side to help him up his hands are batted away as his partner gets up onto his feet and pursues after them. “HANK?!” With no other choice, Connor runs doing his best to keep up with him, even with a history of track under his belt he still can’t keep up with the speed an android is capable of. Lungs burning he’s directed in the right direction by other officers.

_Why the HELL weren’t they going after them?!_

Making it down an alley he has finally caught up with Hank and sees the AX400 and a little girl climbing over the barrier onto the highway. Coughing he can barely catch his breath with Hank starts to climb over the fence causing Connor’s heart to almost burst out of his chest. “Are you crazy?!” He shouts while yanking him down by the arm, “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“And let them get away?! They’re right here!” Hank snaps back and is climbing again. Biting down hard on his lip he doesn’t give Hank the chance to make it over the top as he jumps up wrapping his arms around his middle causing them both to fall down. Wheezing as Hank’s heavier body lands on top of him, Connor lays on the soaked ground while Hank jumps up to see the duo have miraculously crossed the highway.

Slowly pushing himself up Connor catches the last glimpses of the two to only be shoved back against the alley wall Hank gripping the front of his jacket with an iron grip. “You let them get away! I could have had them!”

Shaking his head Connor shove back as something ugly inside him snaps he shoves Hank again barely making him stumble. “You would have been KILLED! Do you not understand that?!”

“My mission comes above all else, detective, maybe you should follow the same kind of work ethic! Androids don’t die, they’re broken! Machines can’t die!”

Tugging at his hair, Connor paces back and forth trying to express how fucking insane that logic was.

“If _your_ mission is so important then you’d realize that if you _BREAK_ that will only slow down the investigation and you’ll be of no use to anyone you fucking plastic asshole!”

He leaves Hank behind as he heads back to his car needing to be alone. Turning on the radio his music begins to play where it had left off. Gripping the wheel until his fists turn white he can feel a scream start to build up inside his throat but he refuses to release it. Connor reels in his anger and rests his forehead against the wheel and doesn’t bother to acknowledge Hank when he climbs into the passenger seat.

He needed coffee.

Now.

 


	5. Humanize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank attempts to patch things up with Connor after the disaster that was their first mission and comes to discover more interesting facts about his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Happy 4th everyone who lives in the states! Putting this up before heading out to a BBQ! This chapter goes out to my beautiful friend Hannah who's been encouraging me to keep on keeping on! Hope everyone has an awesome day!

**November 6th, 2038**

**PM 3:20:12**

Dechart hasn’t spoken a word to him since they left the scene, the music has been pushed up to a harmful volume that Hank could feel the entire car begin to vibrate beneath him. He almost made a comment on it but if an argument were to start between them it wouldn’t be smart for it to happen while in a moving vehicle. When the car stops Hank finds they’re in a not so populated part of the city, construction is going on and it seems as though the local businesses in the area have been suffering. 

Hank can see a small coffee shop is still standing, the sign reads open and Dechart departs from the car without speaking. Probably to get that coffee he’s been desperate for since their meeting this morning.  He can Dechart sitting at a table by the window he’s the only patron inside the shop run by a single android an ST300 model.

Walking inside Dechart doesn’t acknowledge him, the human is leaning back in his chair, eyes shut while he waits for his coffee. Hank approaches the counter to see the only item the other has ordered was a black coffee, no food. 

**Reconcile with Dechart.**

Hank places his hand down on the counter adding a breakfast sandwich to the order while paying for it with the funds Cyber Life has provided for him. Maybe that’ll make for a good start? Taking the seat across from him Hank stares, waiting for the human to finally speak to him but he doesn’t stir. 

Was he sleeping?

“You know when someone barges out of a car not talking to you it usually means they want to be alone.”

So he was awake and still annoyed.

Nodding his head despite knowing the other couldn’t see, Hank thought over his options here. He needed to get Dechart back in a pleasant mood. If he wanted this investigation to go along smoothly he’d need to win him over so to speak. 

“Look I am sorry for how I acted back there, alright? I went too far and my mind was focused on only the mission and nothing else. I shouldn’t have shoved you so this is me formally apologizing as asking we start over, we’re partners and that isn’t going to change.”

“Unless you get...flattened by a car,” Dechart adds, his eyes are open now and he’s looking at Hank with annoyance still on his face. The ST300 approaches with his order placing the coffee and sandwich down for him. “Thank you Molly...but I didn’t order a sandwich.” He tells it and Hank notes another interesting fact. 

“Your partner ordered it for you and has taken care of your purchase.”

Surprise shows in Decharts eyes as he just nods and accepts the order, once the ST300 leaves he speaks again. “You didn’t have to pay for my coffee and you didn’t have to order my food. All I needed was my coffee.”

“You didn’t eat breakfast this morning, went on a physically draining chase and all you’re going to do is drink coffee, if you don’t eat well you could easily break and slow down the mission.” 

Hank can see Dechart register the words his eyes going a little wide and his mouth falling open a little. He can’t help but feel the corners of his lips twitch upward as he leans back in his seat. Seems as though he was making some progress on getting him in a better mood. Once he was well fed and drank his coffee there was a 75% chance of his mood improving even more.

“So...if we’re going to be partners in this I want to ask some questions. Why are you...you know…” Dechart makes a strange gesture with his hands and Hank has no idea what it could possibly mean. “Why are you so...old looking? Was that on purpose?”

He was wondering when that question would be asked. His appearance often threw a majority of humans off and his humanity would be questioned. Exactly what Cyber Life had intentioned with his design. 

“All Cyber Life androids are designed to work in harmony with humans, it’s why all of them look so pleasing to the human eye. Like models. For me they wanted to push that method by making an android who appears older, a little flawed to see if I’d be more accepted. So I don’t look like a perfect model to make me as realistic as possible.”

“So does that also explain the asshole like attitude...or is that something you developed on your own?”

Hank’s eyebrows raise in slight amusement over his comment. The phrase you can’t judge a book by its cover applies greatly to the detective. Behind the large doe eyes, clear self-doubt and hapless nature there seemed to be a fire inside him. There had to be for him to make it this far into his career. With the exception of Detective Reed, Dechart’s co-workers all displayed a level of respect for him. 

They could see his potential as where Dechart himself cannot. 

“I suppose it’s possible to program charm these days because I believe I have some. I’m quite literally one of a kind.” Hank says and adds a wink warning him a soft snort from the human. 

“Could I ask you a personal question detective?”

Dechart shrugs giving a small nod as he begins to bite into his sandwich, his expression showing surprise satisfaction from the food’s quality.

“Why do you humanize androids? You treat them with manners and respect.” He sees the ST300 moving about behind the counter from the corner of his eye. Its attention was drawn on them he could tell.

“You gave that unit a name, didn’t you? Molly. You thanked it for serving you. Also that AX400 you referred to by its name and continuously called it she...you’re in a large minority when it comes to the treatment of androids.”

Dechart shrugs his body language almost turns defensive as he just shrugs again while chewing the bite in his mouth. 

“What it’s a crime to be courteous to others? I don’t see the point of being an ass toward people for no good reason. I’ve been coming here for years I can’t just call her nothing so...I started to call her Molly. She makes the best coffee in Detroit.”

“No of course not, it’s just not a crime to be callous toward machines but from I can see you must be the type that thank their Roomba for doing a good job.” Hank teases lightly as a jest but when Dechart doesn’t answer he finds himself leaning forward with a newfound sense of curiosity. 

“Do you thank your Roomba for doing a good job? Does it have a name too?”

“I thought android weren’t supposed to have personalities...”

“Like I said before I’m one of a kind.”

There’s a small smile on Decharts face, the corner of his mouth quirks upward and Hank takes note of the dimple that’s now showing. Smiles like that seem to be a rarity with him, he was surprised he was able to draw one out

Software **Instability^**

At a glance, Dechart himself could be mistaken as an android. Hank easily pictures an LED in his temple and what kind of Cyber Life uniform he’d be placed in.

Growing still Hank’s LED begins to flash as he starts to receive a report from the precinct.

“Just got a report in on a suspected deviant, just a few blocks from here.” He tilts his head and keeps his eyes on Dechart, “We should go take a look, c’mon.” Tapping the table Hank rise from his seat and head to the door.

“But I’m not done eating!”

“Well, the great thing about that sandwich is you can take it on the go.” 

Dechart stuffs the rest of the sandwich into his mouth as he scrambles to put his coat on.

“Have a good day Molly!”

A pleasant smile appears on Molly’s face, it nods at the two but its attention is directed at Dechart. 

“Have a pleasant day, Connor.”

It calls Dechart by his first name...and for some reason, it leaves Hank unsettled but he does not dwell on it. There was a mission to accomplish.

 

__

 

“Hank?...Hello?” Connor had stepped out of the elevator to find Hank hadn’t followed, he was simply standing in there with his eyes shut. Shit, did he run out of batteries? Did androids run on batteries, he never owned what he honestly didn’t know. Stepping back over to him he waves his hand over him to stumble back when his partner’s eyes snap open.

Christ, Connor was going to be sent to an early grave is this kind of stuff kept happening.

“Sorry, just making a report to Cyber Life.”

There was a brief moment of silence and Connor just nods before pointing down the hall. “So you coming...now?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. A neighbor reported he heard strange noises coming from this floor. No one is supposed to live here but guy says he spotted a man hiding an LED under his hat.” Hank debriefs him about their would be suspect.

“...If I were an android whose gone deviant...the first thing I’d do is get rid of my LED. It’d make more sense, wouldn’t it? Be able to blend in with a crowd effortlessly.”

“That would make sense, yeah but deviants don’t really seem to make logical choices.”

Just like humans do.

Getting to the door of the apartment in question Hank knock on the door rather heavily. There’s no response so he knocks again this time louder.

“Anyone home?” Connor can make out the sounds of faint movement inside causing him to frown. 

Someone is definitely in there. 

“Open up! Detroit Police!” Hank shouts louder for a crash to follow just seconds later alerting them both that the suspect was definitely inside. 

“Stay behind me.” 

He orders Hank, gun in hand Connor braces himself before kicking in the door easily. Kicking in the next door he finds it empty but can see a strange pattern had been etched into the walls. Quickly scoping out the two rooms across the hall he finds more patterns but no suspect. One door left all the way at the end, he shares a look with Hank throwing his shoulder against it to suddenly have birds fly into his face.

“Wh-what the hell?!”

Pigeons, dozen up dozens of pigeons are crammed into the room and Connor begins to gag. Oh God, the smell was awful. Almost as bad as Ortiz’s body from the night before. Pressing his nose into the crook of his arm trying to push down the urge to vomit up his lunch. There are more odd patterns on the wall, detailed and complex. What did they mean? They all appeared perfect in design. 

“Uh...God when I woke up today...I was not ready for this SAW kind of bull…” Walking over to the closest window he made an attempt of breathing in fresh air but it was difficult due to the wooden boards partially covering them. 

He’s almost jealous of Hank, he’s not bothered in the slightest by the stench or birds that were surrounding them. 

Lucky bastard…

Connor opens up the fridge to find it empty, no food at all the thing didn’t even work meaning their suspect didn’t eat. Likelihood of them being an android skyrocketed but there was no way any human could live in these conditions. He next spots a box of bird feed but refrains from touching it clearly able to see droppings covering the cardboard.

“He doesn’t eat but seems like our feathered friends do...find anything?”

“Found a fake driver’s license for a Rupert Travis...and a diary but I can’t make heads or tails of it. It’s written in symbols.” Hank answers from the other side of the room.

As they both head into the bathroom they more writing on the wall, Connor isn’t shocked to find rA9 scrawled all over the place. This makes three separate instances of this graffiti found, this couldn’t just be a coincidence anymore.

“rA9 written 2,471 times. That’s some dedication...to what a deity?”

That was the closest Connor could guess. Why were they obsessed with this sign?

Returning back to the main room Connor did his best to avoid the pigeons, he felt their beady little eyes follow his every move. Was it wrong that he was suddenly wishing he was examining a corpse?

Checking by the bookshelf for anything else he barely paid Hank any mind as he stepped back into the room. It was until his partner had started to stare intensely at the ceiling did Connor look at him to see a man jump down on top of him and dart toward the door.

Was that the deviant?!  

Without any second thoughts, Connor is chasing after him, jumping over the debris that was thrown his way and out the door. The detective always made sure to keep fit but the suspect was faster and pulling off stunts he’s only ever seen done in movies. Hank soon passes his by hot on his trail leaving Connor in the dust.

This was insane, how was he supposed to catch up?!

Before the two were completely out of sight Connor studies Rupert, he’s following a path. He knows where to make an escape. He had to figure it out before he could let him escape!

Where, where was the path leading to? Where was he going?!

Further away he can see a field in the distance a cornfield, a person can easily lose a pursuer in it and so that’s where Connor had to be now! He pushes himself forward finding the most direct path to the field, narrowly avoiding workers and machines. 

Connor enters a building that connects the central farming areas and follows the signs to the cornfield, just as he crashes through the door Rupert emerges from the field. He was right, he was right and he had made it!

“Stop!” Throwing himself at him he makes an attempt of holding onto Rupert but is caught off guard by his strength and in soon Connor feels weightless. He topples backward off the ledge his heart going wild and throat close up. 

He’s going to die. 

He’s going to die.

Die...

_ He’s looking out a window, the glass fogging up at the temperature dips outside, flurries of snow begin to fall as everything goes by in a blur. The sun had long since set the day is over now but it had been an amazing one.  _

_ “Did you have fun today, Connor?” _

_ He smiles and nods his head excitedly. He presses his face against the glass and hopes the snow is enough to have classes canceled. _

_ “Connor…” _

_ He turns his head so he can look ahead, there’s a blinding light. Screeching fills his ears as he’s pushed back as the world goes black. _

_ “CONNOR!” _

Gasping Connor feels himself being yanked violently forward by the front of his shirt, he crashes on top of Hank the two of them sprawled out on the concrete roof. 

He was alive and he couldn’t stop shaking. Connor doesn’t register the hands on his arms as he helped up into a sitting position.

“Connor, can you hear me? Connor, snap out of it!” 

A stinging sensation blooms across his face and he can’t help but yowl in pain as his hand flies to his cheek. 

Shit that hurt!

“...Hank?” Blinking slowly Connor looks to see the android knelt in front of him he could swear for a second he almost looked worried.

“Welcome back. You almost fell off a roof, if I hadn’t gotten you in time there was a 39% of you surviving that fall. Went into slight shock for a moment.”

Shaking his head Connor’s thought begin to come back as he looks around, Rupert nowhere in sight, “Where’s...Rupert?

“Got away. It’s unfortunate but we know what it looks like now, we’ll be able to track it down soon enough.”

Managing to stand up on his own Connor rubs his eyes and curse under his breath. He let him get away! He had him! Hank would have gotten him if he hadn’t interfered!

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Why didn’t he get it right?! Why couldn’t he keep a grip on him?!

“Hank...I’m sorry I-”

“We’ve gathered sufficient evidence.” Hank interrupts, his arms crossed over his chest as usual. “There was only a 53% chance of successfully detaining it anyways, it would have been no use to us broken. Come on let’s get back to the station to report this.” With that Hank begins to walk toward the stairway he stops upon reaching the door to look back at him.

“So you coming now…?” Hank says in a tone similar to the one Connor had used earlier and Connor feels the smallest of smiles form on his face as he nods.

“Yeah...yeah, I am. Thank you.”

 

___

 

They report into Fowler about their progress file the needed reports and are given the okay to pack it up for the day. Connor can’t put into words the exhaustion he feels and almost considers taking a taxi home but decides to deal with it and drive home. Hank told him he’d remain at the station for now until their next case, Connor doesn’t argue and bids him a good night.

Dragging himself up the steps of his apartment building he has no issues with collapsing onto his couch and going to sleep.

Maybe...a quick mug of coffee though before that.

As he fishes his keys out of his pocket Connor frowns as he looks down to see light coming from beneath his door. He didn’t leave the living room light on, he was sure of that. Warily unlocking the door he’s tempted to draw his gun when he spots a familiar suit-clad figure lounging on his couch watching television.

“You know that key is only for emergencies…” He mutters under his breath as he shrugs his coat off throwing it onto the couch arm. 

His guest just smiles tilting his head back, blue eyes shining with mischief.

“How do you know there isn’t an emergency?”

Connor tries not to sigh as he flicks his ear playfully while glaring at the corgi that was sleeping happily on his lap.

Traitor.

“Because, Richard, you’re sitting here with my dog on your lap…”

“Aw, what? Can’t I guy come by and visit his big brother?”

Connor was sure this night was never going to end.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Brother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's younger brother Richard sits him down to express his worries...and as usual shit hits the fan.

**November 6th, 2038**

**PM 7:06:32**

“I still can’t believe you drive this dinosaur, I know you can afford something better. Maybe something from this decade.”

Connor slams the door shut to his car and looks across the hood at Richard sticking his tongue out at him to only have the gesture sent back his way. He could at least wait until they were sitting down before he starts to complain about his car, that’s usually something that happens later on in their conversations. 

He has a sinking feeling this wasn’t just a social visit…

“I cannot believe this place is still standing. I thought for sure it’d be long gone.” Richard says while they step into the Coffee Mug, it was blessedly open 24/7. It had helped him many nights during his times in the academy when the stress of tests and studying couldn’t be contained in his apartment. 

“Oh shit, Molly is still here?! Hey Molly!” 

Richard bounds over to the android who was dutifully cleaning the counter, she stops a moment to look him over before recognition spreads across her face along with her signature polite smile.

“Richard, it’s a pleasure to see you, it’s been quite some time, you’ve grown.”

Richard’s chest seems to puff out with pride and he gives a shrug, gone were the days Connor was the taller older brother...he missed those days. 

“Ha yeah, people think I’m older than Connor now! You look exactly the same!”

“What, did you expect her to sprout some gray hairs or something?” He comments smiles tiredly Molly, “Sorry for coming so late. Bringing him out for something to eat.”

“Only because you have no food in your apartment…”

He shoots Richard a glare as they take a seat at his usual table, it was surreal being here with Richard again. The last time he can remember the two of them visiting this cafe together when Richard was 18 just about to start college...now he’s twenty-five a full grown man. Where did the time go? It was all a strange blur to Connor but he wasn’t one who thought back on the past. 

Giving their orders to Molly, Connor simply ordered his usual coffee, he caught Richard’s stare and did his best not to roll his eyes before ordering the same sandwich Hank had ordered him. Once she went into the back a silence fell over them, awkward uncomfortable silence. 

That could describe a large portion of Connor’s life right there.

“You see Collin’s pictures? The ones he’s posted up?”

He nods and chuckles softly as he thinks of them.

“Yeah I’ve seen them, he sure is enjoying university to the fullest, reminds me of someone else I know…” He teases while Richard pretends to look offended, a hand over his chest as he blinks at him rapidly

“ExCUSE me but what are you implying? I was a top honors student, I’m a good boy.”

Humming Connor tilts his head before clicking his tongue. “Sorry I’m just remembering the time I had to drag you out of that mall fountain while you were crying and so drunk you couldn’t say your own name correctly.”

“Yeah well, that was Spring Break…”

“Or the time you climbed onto the roof of your dorm and called me instead of the fire department when you couldn’t get down?”

“Okay, but that was…”

“OR the time you showed up at my place wearing nothing but booty shorts because you were getting freaked out by the hazing ritual you were being put through.”

“Connie those guys were a cult! I was duped!”

Looking at one another the two burst into a fit of laughter of how ridiculous those times were. Richard experienced his short stint of rebellion and was scared right out of it. Connor could be thankful for that, better than him becoming some kind jerk.

“See the girl? In a lot of those pictures who’s hanging onto his arm?” He asks him, a girl around Collin’s age was posed in quite a few of those pictures. 

“How can I not notice, Jessica, right? They look cute together, baby brother has more game than the both of us combined that’s for sure…”

Connor snorts but frowns a bit after. Wait, what did that mean?

“What happened to you and Cal?”

Richard makes a face as he leans onto the table and begins to stack the cups of creamer. Shit, when did that happen? They broke up? How did not know about this?

“Cal has decided that...Canada is a better place to live to pursue photography and I wasn’t apart of that plan so we’ve been broken up for about five months now.”

Five months?! 

“Shit...Richie, I’m so sor-”

Richard holds up a hand as he places the last creamer on the top of the stack. A weary smile on his face, he looks sad but not destroyed and that gives Connor a bit of comfort still doesn’t lessen the feeling of guilt that he didn’t know what happened.

“It’s whatever...but that brings up something I’ve wanted to discuss with you. When was the last time you talked to Collin, on the actual phone and not just brief text messages?”

“I...I dunno, his birthday I think.”

Why did he have to bring this up?

“His birthday which was three months ago and you didn’t come to the party…”

Here it comes, the other shoe was being dropped and Connor was not in the mood for one of these bullshit conversations so late at night, especially after the day he’s had. He doesn’t defend himself or make an excuse, he tries to avoid Richard’s gaze but fails miserably and becomes trapped the moment their eyes meet. 

“When was the last time you spoke to mom?”

Never.

“I saw her at Christmas last year, didn’t I?”

“Did you  _ speak  _ to her though?”

Falling back against his chair he bites down on his tongue throwing his hands in the air. “And what does it matter if I spoke to her? She didn’t speak to me! She never approaches me! She could be the one to actually initiate conversation, she’s an adult.”

“You’re an adult too, Connor, you can try and bridge this, this weird ass gap too!” Richard’s voice rises and he’s about to fire back when their order is placed down on the table. They quiet down for a few minutes. 

The entire feeling of the room has changed neither one of them look at the other. Connor has already drunk half his coffee when Richard starts up again. 

“You haven’t been sleeping…”

Was it the bags under his eyes that were the dead giveaway? He almost spats that out but keeps it in. 

“You’re not eating right either. There was next to nothing at your place, instant meals, cans of soup. I know you can cook Connor, you need to take better care of yourself.”

“I am a detective, my hours are insane. My sleep schedule is hectic and yeah my eating habits aren’t the best but I’m dealing with it.”

“You’re barely eating at all! All you do it drink coffee and eat junk. Especially while you're on medication-”

Connor's head snaps up his pulse racing. 

“Stop it.” He grits out, he grips the edge of the table causing the creamer tower to sway, he feels a pressure building inside his skull. “Stop it now. I’m fine.”

Richard rubs his eyes in a way that reminded Connor of himself little quirks they both shared with one another. Similar but still very different. They’ve always been different, it didn’t matter how alike they looked physically or how their voices could almost be identical at times they were completely different from one another.

_ Richard is wonderful. _

_ Richard is charming. _

_ Richard is clever. _

_ Richard is perfect. _

_ Richard isn’t a constant reminder of what went wrong. _

“You’re not fine. You haven’t been fine for, for as long as I’ve been alive! Fuck Connor, is it so hard to-to understand I’m worried about you! I don’t hear from you for months at a time, every day I’m terrified of getting a call that tells me you’re dead!” 

His voice wavers and Connor can see the moisture in his eyes. The back of his own eyes begin to sting but he forces them away and the cry that wants to escape down his throat despite how awful it feels.

“I’m a detective you know the risks of my job-”

“I don’t fucking mean your job!” Richard’s hand crashes into the tower, tears roll down his cheeks and all Connor wants to do it wrap his arms around his younger brother.

But at the same time, he wants to run as far away as he can from him.

“You keep building up these walls! You just internalize everything and you don’t talk to anyone! You won’t tell me about why the hell you and mom are like this! You won’t tell me why you always just push away! You don’t tell me what’s hurting you or who’s hurting you! Y-you, don’t tell me jackshit!”

What does he say right now?

He opens his mouth but no words come out not even a sound. 

There’s nothing to say.

~~_ There’s too much to say. _ ~~

There’s nothing he can do.

~~_ He’d do everything in his power to help you.  _ ~~

**You’ll ruin everything all over again.**

~~_ It was never your fault in the first place. _ ~~

“Say something...say something to me!”

He raises his head and can see the desperation in Richard’s face, his voice, begging him to explain anything but he can’t. He just can’t. His voice is gone there’s nothing to say.

Richard’s chair roughly scrapes against the floor, he’s pulling on his coat, Connor doesn’t make a move to follow or stop him. He can hear the door yank open the bells above the door rattle wildly as Richard stands there for a second as if expecting Connor to move, to say something. 

He doesn’t.

The door slams causing the entire frame to shake and Connor stays in place sitting in his usual chair while his brother storms off into the night. He can feel his hands start to shake, he balls them up into fists on his lap, the urge to cry wells up, the pressure almost unbearable. 

_ What right do you have to cry? _

_ It’s all your fault, isn’t it? _

Slouching over his stomach twists in an awful way, like he might become ill. He closes his eyes tight breathing in and out of his nose rapidly.

_ You started all of this. _

_ Everything is your fault, Connor. _

_ You should have just di- _

A soft clicking sound catches his attention and as he opens his eyes there’s a cup of tea in front of him. Molly stands beside the table her hands gently folded in front of her, LED flashing yellow.

“I...I didn’t order…”

“Tea is calming. I…” She hesitates, her eyes flicking away from him. “There is no need to pay your tab tonight. It has been taken care of. You continue to be a loyal customer to the Coffee Mug, your patronage is always greatly appreciated.”

Reaching out his hands were still trembling as he takes the cup and brings it to his lips. It’s the perfect temperature, with a pleasant aroma and a sweet taste. It makes his insides feel warm. 

“I...thank you, Molly, for everything...” He whispers softly as he takes another sip finishing the tea. It doesn’t feel right to not pay and he reaches into his wallet to pay for everything but his hands are lowered down by hers, the contact surprises him. Confuses him. 

Walking to the door he turns back to look at her, she looks exactly the same as she did when he first walked into this place at only twenty years old. 

She’s changed though, she’s different, she’s…

Deviant?

“Goodnight Molly, I’ll see you soon.” He tells her with a smile.

“Have a goodnight, Connor.”

No, she’s simply Molly. 

Nothing out of the ordinary here...but it might be better not to bring Hank around here again anytime soon. 

It’s difficult driving back home, his mind wanders away from him and several times he’s forced to pull over and just sit reclined in his seat as his music played so loudly the car itself started to vibrate. The noise blocked out everything his thoughts, the cold, it made everything so far away. It made the world outside disappear and on nights like these, he wishes he were to one who could vanish as well.

He reaches home and finds his apartment empty save for Pancakes who is asleep belly up on his doggy bed. Drops his coat and keys, kicks off his shoes and collapses onto the couch and closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him.

It doesn’t.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was super into writing this chapter, I know the story is coming off more Connor centric than I had first intended but the more I formed his backstory the more I into it I became! Please tell me what you all think feedback is always helpful!


	7. Apartment 204

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his failure in capturing the deviant, Hank reports his current discoveries to Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here everyone! Thank you for your continued support of this story! As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on everything!

**November 6th, 2038**

**PM 7:51:06**

The garden has taken on a dreary tone this visit, the sky darkened by clouds above, rain falls and finds an umbrella in his hand.

**Find Amanda.**

So he moves forward following the path as he takes in this change of weather, he doesn’t need to see himself to know his LED is flashing yellow. The change is most likely due to his failure in capturing the deviant a decision that’s left him in some conflict. When he saw the detective fall over the edge he had intended to keep his pursuit until he saw the chances of survival. 

_ 39% Chance of Survival. _

Far too low, if it were anything above 80% Connor would have been fine but 39% was far too low. The human seemed to completely freeze up when he was pushed from the roof, Hank could speculate it was fear but humans also had a sense of self-preservation he’s noticed. A self-preservation that seeks out survival at all costs and yet Connor made no attempts at latching onto the roof, he barely even made a sound. Again it could have been that fear had overridden that instinct, he was in shock when Hank had pulled him to safety but it was if it was something more...something he has yet to understand about his partner. 

Hank finds Amanda as she waits for him, her expression calm as always, stance poised in elegance and perfection. He smiles and nods at her in greeting.

“Hello Amanda, nice weather we’re having.”

“Hank, I’ve been expecting you...would you mind a little walk?”

Stepping forward he opens up the umbrella and holds it over Amanda shielding her from the rain as they begin their walk. They go a short distance before she begins to speak to him again, her eyes forward, looking ahead.

“That deviant seemed to be an intriguing case. Pity you didn’t manage to capture it.”

She studies him, a tone of disappointment in her voice. His LED briefly flashes yellow again but he is able to get it to settle back to blue in milliseconds. 

“Deviants are irrational, you never know what they might do. Their behavior is difficult to predict...that said I should have known better and been more effective.”

He could have locked the door.

He could have taken Connor’s gun and shot it in the legs.

He could have predicted the deviant would have attacked the moment its hiding place was found.

He could have let Connor fall off the roof. 

**39% Chance of Survival.**

No. His death would have only brought more problems to his mission. His decision was correct in saving him. 

“Did you manage to learn anything?”

His mind brings up the various items they found in the apartment he gives a curt nod.

“It had a diary hidden in the wall. Was in encrypted may take weeks for it to be deciphered properly.” 

He knew it wasn’t what Amanda wanted to hear but even with his advanced processing power, he could not make sense of the maze-like drawings in the yellowed pages of the book. 

“What else?”

“The walls of the apartment were covered in drawings of labyrinths and other symbols...the same as the ones in the book. There was also the obsessive nature of rA9, the same that Connor had discovered in his first investigation of Carlos Ortiz’s android.”

Amanda’s eyebrows raise ever so slightly and she’s looking at him with interest, questions on her lips.

“...How is your relationship with the detective...you seem to be on a first name basis with him already?”

Hank almost stops walking his brow furrows as he realizes he’s been addressing Detective Dechart as Connor since the incident. He didn’t even realize he had been doing it.

Software **Instability^**

“He was thankful that I had saved his life.”

There’s a sense of disapproval that radiates off her. She doesn’t believe he had made the right choice.

“If I had allowed him to die I knew it would slow down and complicate the investigation further.” He chooses his words carefully wanting to show he was right, that his decision was right, logical to prove to Amanda the mission still came first. “Dechart is an oddity among humans. He shows...empathy toward androids. I believe this will aid us in our investigating. To gain a deviant’s trust it can lead us to answers we seek. He holds an intellect most humans lack. Personal issues aside he is the most competent investigator for this mission.”

He explains and continues to walk when Amanda suddenly stops, now unprotected by the umbrella her clothes and skin exposed to the rain.

“We don’t have much time. Deviancy continues to spread, it’s only a matter of time before the media gets wind of this. We need to stop this... **whatever** it takes.”

Grip tightening on the umbrella he nods his head. 

The mission is everything.

“I will solve this investigation, Amanda. I won’t disappoint you.” He promises her hoping it would restore her faith in him. 

“A new case just came in...find Dechart and investigate it.” She orders and walks past him, eyes ever forward not taking a moment to look back at him.

 

__

 

Hank exits his taxi in a decent enough neighborhood in downtown Detroit. It compares nothing to the city center where the wealthiest of citizens live but it also was nothing like the slums and dying areas that were ravaged by poverty. The apartment building is old, made in 2002, no elevators and has been investigated several times due to safety concerns. Detective Dechart lives in apartment 204 this has been his residence for the last five years.

Entering the building Hank reaches the second floor and locates the correct apartment. Ringing the bell a few times he waits patiently for an answer but the door doesn’t open...he has to be home, he didn’t seem like the type of have much of a social life. Pressing his ear to the door he frowned when he heard the sounds of a television on, so he was in there, was he being ignored?

“Detective? It’s me, Hank! You in there?”

Still no answer, Hank can’t help but tap his foot wondering if he really was being ignored right now. Checking to find the door locked he’d have to find another way inside. 

**The landlord has an extra key.**

The landlord lived in the building but if he approached the man the likelihood of getting the key peacefully. He could steal it from his office but that would just take up time he did not have.

**Break into the apartment via the fire escape.**

It would raise suspicions and cause a mess he also doubted Dechart would appreciate having his window smashed open in his bedroom. So that option was benched as well. 

Adjusting his tie his fingers swept against the clip that kept it in place as a new idea forms in his mind. Kneeling down he bent the metal clip twisting it so it could easily be inserted into the lock. It took only a minute for him to hear a clicking signaling the door has been successfully unlocked. Pushing it open slowly Hank was ready to call out for the detective again when something zips across the living room floor heading right for him. Tensing he readied himself for an attack for a high pitched bark to fill his audio sensors instead. 

**Welsh Corgi, two years old, registered name Pancakes.**

Pancakes the corgi, so this is the dog. Trying to step over him Hank finds it difficult because Pancakes makes it his own mission to try and hop all over his legs then to circle around his feet. He didn’t want to handle him roughly, animals were far more sensitive to touch than humans were and it wasn’t like he was acting aggressive. Dogs were fine, Hank liked dogs but not when they were trying to take up all his attention. 

“C’mon, shoo, shoo Pancakes. Go on!” Waving him away as best he could Pancakes just yips playfully at him and threw his short chubby body down at his feet making strange little sounds. 

This wasn’t working.

Hank raises his foot and removes his shoe before tossing it across the room and as he expected Pancakes takes off after it gleefully. With his fuzzy captor distracted Hank was free to roam the rest of the apartment in search of Dechart, it didn’t take him long to find the human who as splay out on the floor unconscious. Hank rushes to his side kneeling down to analyze Dechart’s state believing for a moment he might have been attacked.

As he scans him over Hank concludes Dechart had simply passed out and fallen onto the floor. There were traces of tears left on his cheeks as well, he's been crying? Reaching down he pats him hard on the face getting a small grunt from him. Raising his hand higher he brings it down slapping Dechart hard across the face causing the human to bolt up and scream, eyes wide open.

“Wh-what the FUCK?! Wh-who?!...Hank?!” Dechart squints hard at him like he’s struggling to recognize him. 

**Dechart wears contact lenses.**

“Yeah it’s me, we have a new case so hop to it, get dressed we need to go.” He says half expecting him to jump up and be ready instantly but Dechart makes a groaning noise as he crawls onto his couch and curls into a ball.

“I’m sitting this one out...have fun without me. I’m dead tired...” He mutters his words coming out slightly muffled with his face pressed into the cushions.

“This isn’t something up for debate, you can’t just decide not to go on a case, detective,” Hank argues and resists the idea of grabbing him by the shoulders and drag him out the door. “You were much more motivated this morning…”

Dechart’s face was still pressed into the cushions, clearly, he was trying to wait Hank out which was meaningless, Hank could literally stand here all night. If he had other options Hank would let the detective sleep, he wouldn’t be much use exhausted out of his mind but there were no choices. Even if there were...he doubted he’d tolerate other officers. He needs to get him moving, get him to want to go and work this case.

“M’kay fine...wasn’t all that interesting just a guy found dead in a sex club…” His voice trails off he allows the words to set in. “But I guess it’s not that interesting, I’m sure Detective Reed can handle it just fine.”

He doesn’t even try to hide his smirk when Dechart’s head raises in a blink of an eye. His hair sticking out wildly in all directions.

“Why would Gavin be there?”

“He is a homicide detective...why wouldn’t he be there? I’m sure he’s at the crime scene right now investigating. But there’s nothing to worry about, he’s quite capable of handling it, right?”

Dechart’s scowl only grows his gaze narrowing, he curses under his breath and pushes himself onto his feet.

“...I know what you’re doing, I am very aware of what you’re doing...but fuck if I’m letting that asshole ruin another case for me. Ugh, let me shower...get clean and then we’ll go.” Dechart glares at him and gives a soft huff, “Wipe that look off your face before I change my mind…”

The remark only widens his smirk, he watches him vanish into his bathroom down the hall. Hank is left on his own for the time being and as he takes in the apartment he cannot simply stay rooted in one spot and wait for him to finish. What’s the harm in exploring his new surroundings? It was in his programming how could he not?

**Learn more about Dechart.**

The apartment was the definition of organization it reminds him of Dechart’s desk. Everything was in order the only signs of mess being the dog toys scattered across the floor which was Pancakes’ doing. He finds the corgi under the coffee table munching away on his shoe clearly enamored by it. His stubby tail wagging happily, there was no intention of giving up his shoe anytime soon. 

“I’ll let you hold onto it a little longer.” He tells him and inspects the shelves be the television. Rows of movies filled them, DVDs, Blu-ray even VHS tapes. Seems like the detective was quite the film buff. Some of these were worth a deal of money maybe he was a collector? His eyes drift next onto a framed photo of Dechart with two other young men who resembled him. 

**Richard Dechart. Born February 3rd, 2013.**

**Collin Belmont. Born October 19th, 2020.**

So he had a younger brother and half-brother, he’s yet to mention them. From what is pictured the trio seem to be close and the photo was dated just two years ago. Looking further around the room he comes across more pictures, almost all of them feature the brothers no other family members have yet to be shown. 

“Hey, Hank!”

Hearing his name being called he walked toward the bathroom standing outside the door to still give Dechart his privacy, he imagines the human wouldn’t like it if he simply walked inside.

“I forgot to bring in some clothes, can you just grab me something from my room? Anything is fine!” 

He tells him and so Hank’s interest now turns to the bedroom. Pushing the door open it’s like he entered someone else’s home, this room was in a state of disaster. The bed wasn’t made, the covers were twisted and blankets laid in a pile on the floor. Clothes were carelessly thrown onto the floor and there seemed to be a layer of dust on top of the dresser by the door. Everything else in the apartment was so pristine and orderly yet this area was a wreck. 

Before he opens the closet to search for a suitable outfit for Dechart he’s drawn to the dresser again. A wooden picture frame is toppled over, picking it up it’s a physical picture unlike the digital ones in the living room, a woman, man, and young child are shown.

**Carole Belmont. Born July 9th, 1983.**

**Lt. Dylan Dechart. Born March 1st, 1983, the youngest police lieutenant in Detroit’s history, died January 9th, 2013.**

He places the picture back down silently.

**Connor joined police force to follow father’s example?**

Hank opens the closet to find some order within there at least, he picks through the hangars until finding a suitable shirt, pants, and coat that should keep Connor warm in the declining temperature outside. He brings them to the bathroom knocking on the door and handing them over to Connor through a crack. With a muffled thanks Connor shuts the door and emerges several minutes later.

His hair is still slightly damp but combed down neatly, and as Hank’s eyes roam over his partner his focus remains on Connor’s face. He’s wearing glasses, black frame glasses he hasn’t seen until now. 

A simple addition that changes the detective’s look almost entirely.

It’s not a bad one. Not at all.

“You wear glasses.”

Connor gives him a tired look and nods.

“Yeah, I wear glasses, there was no way my contacts were getting back in my eyes tonight. Let’s get a move on before I keel over.” Connor whistles attracting Pancakes’ attention, the dog waddles out into the open Hank’s shoe still in his mouth. “Ah, so I’ve seen you found his love of footwear,” He says teasingly and snaps his fingers which prompts Pancakes to drop it.

“Good boy Pancakes, good boy. I’ll be back soon...I hope.”

There’s saliva and chew marks all over it but Hank can easily get a new one the next time he visits Cyber Life. Slipping it back on easily he follows Connor to the door and opens it up for him.

“After you, sir.” He says in a light teasing tone, his smirk returns when Connor rolls his eyes.

Their destination, The Eden Club.

  
  



	8. Better This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank enter the Eden Club in search of a killer android...but also come to some startling realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it's been a bit of a while since the last update! A lot has happened since then! I now officially have a full-time job! WOO! Super excited about that so might also mean slower updates! Thanks for the continued support, I've already started plotting out the next chapter! As always I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think!

**November 6th, 2038**

**PM 8:23:10**

“I could have driven us he-”

Connor shoots Hank a look at stops him mid-sentence as they pull up to the front of the Eden Club. He was perfectly capable of driving his own car to the scene, he was always hyper-vigilant when it came to him driving, if he wasn’t able to they would have just taken a taxi. Looking past Hank at the building he kills the engine.

“This is the place...you’re sure?”

There’s a cop out front standing watch but he isn’t all that thrilled that they actually had to go inside.

“This is the address in the report, what’s wrong? Never went to a club before?” There’s a teasing edge to Hank’s words and Connor reaches for his travel mug unscrewing the top.

“Bars, yes, clubs, yes...this no. Never. At all. Ever.”

Downing the entire container of coffee he takes a deep breath while climbing out of the car. More rain, not just rain it’s like sleet now, winter was coming early this year it seems. Locking the car they start to walk through the entrance as large LED screens welcome them to the club, pink lights radiate off the screens as he reads the words that scroll by.

“Sexiest androids in town…”

Oh, boy.

Passing through the automated doors Connor is greeted by the sight of androids dancing in tubes, all eyes on them as they walk. Keeping his gaze on his feet he makes the mistake of looking up and is caught making eye contact with one of the androids. His eyes are bright, body shimmer under the lights and there’s even a wink that makes his neck feel hot and sweaty.

“Connor,”

Tearing his eyes away from the android to look at Hank there’s a glint of something in his eyes and his smirk has returned full force making Connor hurry over and elbow him roughly. He knew it would do nothing but he still took satisfaction in doing it. If the entranceway wasn’t bad enough the actual club was a hundred times worse. The first sight they come across is an android pole dancing as if the club was functioning as normal. At least have the decency to place the androids back in their spots or maybe have them sit? A man was just murdered, right?

Connor spots Ben speaking with the owner, walking over to greet him Ben frowns a bit at the sight of him.

“You alright there Connor? Looking a little worse for wear.”

Forcing a smile onto his face he just gave a little shrug hoping it was enough to dismiss his worries, “I’m fine Ben, just tired...so this the room?”

Ben gives a nod to the door, the word “Occupied” glowing in bold red letters.

“Yeah, it is...Gavin’s in there.”

Fuck. Hank was right. Just what he needed right now, a dead body and an asshole. Might as well get this show on the road. Getting into the room Gavin is in fact in there along with Chris who was taking photos of the crime scene. Connor braces himself for the greeting he’s about to get.

“Detective Connor and his plastic pet, the fuck are-...” Gavin’s sentence stops as he looks at him, he can see Gavin looking him over. “You look like shit right now, the hell you doing here like this? What, your android dump you out of bed?”

Was that...weird concern? He must be hallucinating right now, a quick check of his watch reminds him of the time. He was creeping up to 24 hours of continuous consciousness but he’s handled worst bouts on insomnia in the past. He doesn’t answer at first his hands slipping into his pocket to fiddle around with his coin.

“What can I say? I just...love being around dead bodies. I bet I could mimic one really well.” The comment takes on a darker tone than he’d intended. Gavin’s looking at him more intensely now and even Chris is wearing a look that was like Ben’s.

“We’ve been assigned to all cases involving androids which is why we’re here tonight, hope you don’t mind too much, detective. I’m sure we can handle this from here unless you’ve made a ground breaking discovery?” Hank says to Gavin, cocky smile in place, it has Connor nearly burst into laughter when Gavin’s attention now went to Hank, anger radiating off him in waves now.

Gavin shoved Hank aside roughly exiting the room with Chris right behind. It was nice to see someone get under Gavin’s skin, sweet karma. With him gone the room is all theirs to study. Connor observes the position of the victim and the android. The Traci model is limp on the floor a good distance away from the bed where their victim is. Taking a step closer to the bed he looks him over to find markings on his throat. This wasn’t a heart attack from having a good time he was strangled.

“There’s markings on his neck, he was strangled but...it could have been rou-UGH HANK!”

Hank’s knelt over the Traci, fingers in his mouth with thirium smudging the corner of his lips.

“What’re you doing?!”

“I told you I can analyze evidence instantly. So I am analyzing the evidence instantly, with my mouth.” Hank says while maintaining eye contact he licks the blue blood again getting some sort of sick satisfaction out of Connor’s reaction.

_That’s kinda hot…?_

NO! No, no, no! There’s a dead body in the room! There are two dead bodies in the room!

As Hank stands up and examines their vic Connor picks up the wallet that was on the bedside table to see if he could learn more about the man.

“His name was Michael Graham, 42...organ donor at least. Has a picture of his wife and daughters in here.”

Yikes.

“Wouldn’t want to be the one to make that call.” Hank voices exactly what Connor is thinking when he directs his attention back to his partner he finds him looking doubtful. “He didn’t have a heart attack...he was clearly strangled. Could have been an accident.”

Same conclusion Connor had come to when he took a look. Folding his arms his eyes drift back over to the broken Taci the scene still didn’t make sense. Graham is dead on the bed while she’s on the floor clearly having sustained some kind of damage. “He’s strangled to death, possibly, but she’s over here on the floor so...this doesn’t make sense. Think she can be brought back?”

Hank’s presses a hand against the Traci’s stomach revealing the smooth white material beneath her synthetic skin. Sometimes Connor still forgot it was a strange sort of illusion. That androids looked so different under it all, makes him wonder what Hank’s true face looked like. Would he still be able to recognize him? Would his eyes still look the same, clear and blue...

_This is a crime scene stop it!_

“Maybe for a minute or so...wont be a lot of time to get info. Might just go into shock.” Opening up a section exposing wiring Hank’s deft hands work expertly in re-attaching the correct cables when suddenly the Traci lets out a panicked gasp pushing Hank’s hands away and crawling toward the corner of the room in fear.

What had happened to her?

Hank approaches her carefully as he gets down on her level, Connor making sure to stand back a few feet not wanting to scare her further. It looked like humans had done enough damage to the poor girl already.

“You were damaged but I reactivated you, everything is alright no one is going to hurt you.”

“Is...is he…” She quivers and takes a quick look at the body on the bed, “Is he dead?”

Hank’s focus is clear, there’s no time to waist when they had a countdown. Every second count.

“Tell me what happened.”

The Traci’s face is filled with fear, pain it reminds Connor of Ortiz’s android, how scared he’d been in the attic. She’s so small compared to him, especially curled in the corner like that.

“He started to hit me...again and again. I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No!” She shakes her head, “It wasn’t me!”

Wasn’t her? So what did that mean? Connor’s eyes go back to Graham then to the spot where Taci had laid. She says she didn’t kill him which could only mean there had been another android. Graham had rented out two, so their killer wasn’t here!

“Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?!” Hank presses, his voice raising, their time must almost be out.

“He wanted to play with two girls, th-that’s why he said there was two of us!”

Another girl? So there was definitely another android here.

“What was the model, did it look like you?!”

Traci’s breathing becomes panicked her shaking comes to a sudden halt before her LED goes out. Her time was up and now she was gone. Keeping his face passive Connor shares a look with Hank. “He was killed over an hour ago...there’s a chance she ran but...maybe she’s still hiding here? Can’t exactly go unnoticed in clothes like that. Think you can find a deviant with all these other androids?”

“Deviants aren’t easily detected but who says I’m not up for a challenge?”

A smile ghost’s Connor’s lips and he gives a nod, they were going to figure this out one way or another. “I’m going to go ask the manager a few questions see if maybe he saw anything. Let me know if you think of something.” With that Connor left the room hoping to make a break in the case.

 

__

 

**Search for android eyewitness.**

Directly across from the room Hank can see an android dancing in its pod, it if were in there during the time of the murder it could have seen the other android leave the scene. As Hank crosses the room he can hear Connor asking questions to the manager about the victims and the possibility of security cameras. A place like this wouldn’t risk cameras that’s for sure. Placing his hand on the console to open the pod he frowns when he’s rejected.

“No fingerprints detected. Please try again.”

**Need human fingerprints.**

It takes a few strides across the room to get back to Connor, he hooks his arm around the detective’s and begins to pull him away in the middle of his questioning.

“H-Hank?! What’re you doing?!”

“I need yeah for something,” With one last tug he points at the android, “Rent this Traci.”

Connor’s face turns a shade of red Hank has never seen on a human being, his eyes widen to an almost comical degree and mouth falls open. His heart rate has increased quite a bit as well, didn’t take much to get him flustered.

“WHAT?! I-I’m not, I’m not renting her, wh-why would I?!”

“Because it may have seen something, I can’t rent it so you get the honors so…”

He takes a hold of Connor’s wrist pressing his calm to the console and is asked to confirm his purchase. His partner makes an odd groaning noise and soon complies with his demand punching in his security number taking a step back as the Traci walks out, its attention directed solely on the human.

“Delighted to meet you…” It speaks to him in a sultry voice and beckons Connor to follow it to an empty room. Connor stands stiffly still unable to look at the Traci. Honestly, humans were ridiculous. Reaching out Hank takes the Traci by the arm the synthetic skin on his hand retracts as he probes its memory.

There’s a glimpse of a blue-haired Traci it was heading toward the club’s entrance.

They’re found their killer.

“It saw something, it witnessed the deviant leave the room. A blue-haired Traci, Club policy is to wipe the androids memories every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we want to find another witness!” Hank explains quickly as he heads toward the entrance while Connor is left behind with the Traci.

“W-wait! Hank! What do with her!” Connor calls out to him, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He spares a look over his shoulder to see the Traci has stepped closer to Connor. _Her_ hands ever so lightly touching his chest.

Software **Instability^**

“Tell it you changed your mind or something! Get a move on!” His tone comes out a little too harshly but he doesn’t dwell on it, they need to find another witness. He grabs onto the hand of the android pole dancing by the entrance and finds that the blue-haired Traci had turned back inside the club, it must have realized it couldn’t leave that way. With Connor finally catching up they move back into the club following the traces the Traci had left behind in the androids’ memories.

Every so often Connor is forced to rent one, he comments about how this wasn’t going to look on his expense reports when Hank probes a janitor unit to discover the Traci had fled to the backroom.

“I know where it went!”

They move down a corridor to a door at the end of it, Connor moves in front of him, gun in hand as he carefully opens it to scan the large room they enter.

“Shit...she must have run out.” He runs toward a docking area the shutter wide open, the deviant could have escaped through there but...what if it was a red herring? There was a possibility the blue-haired Traci was still here, there was no harm in continuing the search.

Hank moves through the room looking for any traces that could give him an idea about the Traci when he notices Connor standing by a metal table staring down at the deactivated android on top of it. He steps over to stand beside him, there’s a strange expression on his face Hank doesn’t understand.

Why does he look upset? Sorrowful?

“They...just get used, over and over again until they break. Then they just get thrown away...” Connor’s voice is low, hardly above a whisper. He remains there a moment longer before he moves to continue his own search, Hank watches him in silence, questions filling his mind that could be asked later.

He heads to the very back of the room he can see graffiti on the wall, a three-letter word painted in black.

**rA9**

Its influence extends even here, he wants to understand what it means, who this savior was and how all deviants have knowledge of it.

Hank observes a cluster of androids that had been stored here, he studies each row carefully when out of them all he finds it, he finds the blue-haired Traci. He opens his mouth about to call for Connor when suddenly the android in front of it lunges forward pinning him against a nearby pillar.

“Hank!-Don’t move!” Connor shouts from his side gun raised when the blue-haired Traci jumps on top of him dragging him into a fight.

Hank has no time to aid him, he’s blocking an onslaught of attacks from this new Traci, for a unit not designed for any kind of combat its able to fend him off. It becomes vicious, taking a nearby screwdriver and attempts to slash him with it several times when he manages to disarm his attacker.

He can hear Connor’s grunts of pain, he’s struggling to fight back, the exhaustion of the day was slowing down his reflexes. If this continued for much longer there was a chance of serious injury to his person.

**Probability of mortal  injury to Connor 25%**

It was low for now but the more desperate the deviants become the probability will only rise. Hank throws himself at the deviant there’s struggling and the two of them go flying off the docking area and into the back alley. Landing on his back there’s a brief shock to his systems as he started to get up to see the blue-haired Traci take the other android’s hand and try to flee.

“Wait!” Connor is outside now, he pulls at the Traci’s arm when both turn slamming him into a brick wall his gun flying from his hand. They were making a break for the fence and Hank goes over them dragging the blue-haired Traci back down to only be attacked once more. He’s fighting them off now, two against one, it’s chaos when he’s thrown back landing by the gun, he picks it up and takes aim, the deviant is charging him a clear shot.

His index finger begins to put pressure on the trigger.

In his peripheral he can see Connor looking up at him, those brown eyes wide once more.

**Don’t shoot.**

Software **Instability^**

Hank’s hands lower as he endures the impact of a heel to his face. He flies backward and hears the call of his name. Connor is beside him, helping him sit up as they stare up to see the blue-haired Traci step forward.

“When that man...broke the other Traci...I knew I was next. I was so scared...I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t.”

He can feel Connor’s grip on his shoulder tighten ever so slightly, his hands are shaking.

“And so I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed until he stopped moving. I didn’t mean to kill him...I just wanted to stay alive. Get back to the one I love…”

The other deviant steps over, taking the Traci’s hand and they share a what appears to be a meaningful look.

“I wanted her to hold me in her arms again...make me forget about the humans…”

The word is filled with venom, its eyes now on Connor, Hank’s body moves without thought, he puts himself between them.

“C’mon let’s go.” Tugging it along toward the fence they scale it with no effort and soon disappear out of sight.

There’s silence now, only the sound of the icy rain falling and Connor’s breathing. The detective slowly rises to his feet and offers Hank his hand.

“It’s...probably better this way.”

Hank reaches up accepting Connor’s help and it pulled onto his feet, he has no reply.

Was it really for the best?

  



	9. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tries to understand the choice he made back at the Eden Club while becoming increasingly aware of Connor's personal issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief warning to those who may not have noticed the change in the tags. This chapter contains mentions of suicide and taking one's life. If it makes you feel uncomfortable please just be aware of that.

**November 7th, 2038**

**AM 1:21:03**

He doesn’t understand why Connor doesn’t want to return to his apartment after their investigation. Instead the detective stops off at the cafe again getting himself yet another coffee, Hank had remained in the car. From what he could see Connor briefly conversed with Molly before they he comes back. He drives seemingly with no destination in mind until he stops and exits the car again, not giving Hank any kind of answer as to why they were here.

He sits in the car for a few minutes and contemplates whether he should remain there or not. Hank chooses to leave the car and follow Connor, the snow falling steadily now, each step he takes is accompanied by the sound of it crunching under his shoes. Passing through a children’s park he finds Connor leaning against a railing looking out across the water. Was he truly looking at anything or just staring off into space?

Hank stands beside him and takes in the scene, the city is lit in front of them a private view just for the two of them.

“Nice view huh? I used...to come here a lot when I was small.”

Connor’s quiet voice breaks the silence, he starts to fall back before his hands grab onto the railing preventing him from crashing onto the stone pathway. Snowflakes catch in his hair, he can see his cheeks are starting to flush from the cold.

“It’s late...aren’t you tired? Wouldn’t it be best for you to return home?”

“Mhm...not tired, all that police work has my blood pumping though you wouldn’t know what it’s like to be tired would you? Just exhausted beyond comprehension, having no energy to pick yourself up to do the simplest of tasks...just wanting to close your eyes…”

Connor’s eyes close he dips his head further back, his hold on the rail loosening slightly.

“Never wanting to open them again.”

To close one’s eyes and never wake again. A reality quite a few androids meet but those words took on a different meaning when it came to humans.

“Can I ask you a personal question, detective?”

A hum leaves Connor as he pulls himself up and takes a seat on the rail, facing him fully. He’s found a dangerous perch, Hank wants to suggest they sit on one of the benches that are just a few feet away but doesn’t. He makes sure to watch his movements in case he were to lose his balance suddenly.

He looks the human in the eyes, wanting to make sure he knew his question was serious.

“Are you suicidal?”

Connor’s face goes blank for a moment, he stares at Hank not moving a muscle before a loud laugh leaves him. He laughs and laughs, hands gripping the cold metal, head thrown back once again.

It’s jarring to watch.

Once Connor settles down his head tilts to the side, glasses having slid down his nose.

“Wow, you androids get right down to it, don’t you?... I guess it’s kinda refreshing, brutal honesty so I’ll be honest with you. Yeah, on and off over the years…I have my good days, my bad days, my worst days...days where I want to say fuck you to everyone but I don’t.”

He shrugs and stares up at the sky, Hank’s gaze still fixed on Connor’s face, the dark circles under his eyes.

He looks so tired.

“Have you-”

“Tried to kill myself?”

Connor easily predicts his next question though it was quite an obvious one so Hank just nods in confirmation.

“...Yeah, a few times. Obviously, it never happened.” Connor slides off the railing and sets his feet back on solid ground, he walks toward the bench nearby and steps up onto it, he keeps his back to Hank.

“The first time I was 18...it was the 4th of July. I was alone in the house...everyone else had plans. So it was just me, the fireworks were being set off so I went upstairs, in the hallway we had this little balcony. I was gonna watch a few and then go to bed.”

Connor’s voice is hollow, it was as though he were recounting a simple story about work or going to the grocery store. Hank is rooted in place unable to look away from him.

“Then I just happened to look down and it got me thinking...wonder if this could kill me?”

He pretends he’s looking over an edge.

“I wonder...what it’ll feel like when my body hits the ground…”

Connor somehow manages to step onto the backrest of the bench and keep balance.

“So I climb up and I’m standing there, the fireworks are exploding, there are so many colors, it’d be a nice last sight, wouldn’t it? Have you ever seen fireworks? They last for only a few seconds. They’re magnificent and breathtaking but once they vanish it’s so easy to forget what they even looked like. Makes me wonder why so many other things can’t be forgotten so easily.”

Connor holds one foot out over his pretend edge, it hovers there a moment before he turns so quickly Hank is surprised he didn’t fall from it.

“Then I hear my name being called...and there’s my little brother, he was 11 at the time. He wasn’t feeling well or something, ate too much at his friend’s house so he came home. And he’s staring at me, hasn’t said a word, he’s just staring, looking right at me, wasn’t even blinking kinda like how you are now!”

He exclaims, a mirthless smile on his face and he steps down and stands right in front of Hank.

“And I tell him, oh Richie, I didn’t even hear you! I was just getting a better look at the fireworks! He just nods at me, still not saying a damn word before he vomited all over my feet, that was pretty gross...so I cleaned him, put him to bed and stayed with him until our mother came home.”

This is crossing over a line. Hank can tell this was knowledge Connor has never shared with someone else before.

Why speak of it now and to him?

“I think you should go home now dete-“

“It’s my turn to ask you a question!” Connor’s hands grip the front his uniform he twists the material and stands on his toes bringing their faces closer they’re only inches apart. “How come you didn’t shoot those girls? You had them in your sights, all you had to do was pull the trigger. Why didn’t you shoot?”

Hank’s LED is spinning a perfect mirror of his thoughts inside his head. 

Why hadn’t he shot them? He could have destroyed them both not only when he was first being charged but also when they were climbing the fence. Two shots one each in the back it would have been over in seconds. The case would have ended in success and yet he let them go?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

All he had to do was pull down on the trigger. He could have stopped them both, he could have succeeded in the case, bring himself one step closer in completing his mission.

Yet he didn’t.

“I simply...chose not to.”

“But why?” Connor continues to press the subject. “Why didn’t you just kill them? Huh? Why didn’t you just kill them and have it be over with?”

“Because that was the decision **_I_ ** made.” Grabbing his wrists he forced Connor to let go before he reached into his front pocket retrieving his keys. “Your body temperature is declining dangerously low. I will take you back to your apartment we still have work that needs to be done tomorrow.”

Connor makes a feeble attempt at taking the key back but Hank is able to hold them from his reach. Grabbing him by the arm he drags him back to the car and forces Connor into the passenger seat.

“Hey! No one drives my car but me-I drive it’s not the other way around…” Connor’s words become a bit slurred, he’s starting to crash from the caffeine. By the time he walks around to the driver side the detective is out cold. He makes sure the radio is off when he starts the car, he drives back toward Connor’s, every so often he takes a moment to check on him. The lights from outside reflect off the human’s slumbering face, he appears more vulnerable in sleep. When was the last time he’s had a proper rest? Taken actual care of himself?

On the surface, Connor Dechart presents himself as a well put together individual. An aspiring prodigy detective wishing to climb the ranks in his career yet it was a facade. Cracks were starting to appear in the mask Connor has spent years crafting for himself. His apartment was a fine example, in the areas where visitors would be the setting was impeccable, perfectly organized, a perfect little home but enter the bedroom where only Connor would be it was complete ruin.

Hank drives them safely back to the apartment building, he is able to easily pick up Connor, he weighed nothing to him. He maneuvers carefully in unlocking the door, Pancakes doesn’t jump up when he enters, the corgi is asleep on the couch, belly up. It was late even for hyperactive dogs. Getting to the bedroom he places Connor gently down on the edge of the bed in a sitting position thankful he didn’t slump over on top of him. Removing his jacket and shoes he lowers him down onto the pillows to find the human’s eyes open ever so slightly.

“Are you afraid to die?” Connor’s voice is so soft a human being would have missed his question.

The question catches him off guard, Hank doesn’t understand how it could. He doesn’t know how to answer, the words have yet to form properly in his head. From a logical standpoint, the answer was simple…

No, no he was not afraid to die because he couldn’t die. He was a machine and machines did not ide. That was the correct answer to give.

“I’d...find regrettable to be interrupted from solving this case.”

Why did he just say that? 

That wasn’t the answer he wanted to give and yet he said something completely different. He’d have to run a diagnostics test on himself,later on, if something was wrong with his systems he would have to alert Cyber Life.

He turns his attention back to Connor, whose eyes had slipped shut again. His breathing evening out, this time he won’t wake until morning. Reaching for his glasses he pulls them off Connor’s face, his hands hover for a second and without a thought in his actions he pushes back the detective's hair, his fingers carding through locks gently. He’s never touched something so soft, so warm before.

How easy it would be to take his life, it would take little effort on his part. To wrap his hands around Connor’s frail neck and squeeze.

Would he even try to fight it?

Did Connor wish to live?

Hank begins to form a scenario in which Connor made another attempt on his life, the consequences that would bring.

The idea doesn’t settle well with him.

**New Objective: Keep Detective Connor Dechart alive.**

 

__

 

There’s...something in the air, a smell of something but he can’t really figure out what it is. Connor’s eyes crack open, it takes an effort for him to actually do this as he rolls onto his side, body feeling like it weighed a ton. He squints hard at the clock beside his bed, making out the fuzzy digital numbers as best he can.

7:13 in the morning.

He wasn’t due for work till 9. If he wanted to he could sleep some more but he couldn’t. There was a smell like someone was cooking. As he pushes himself up Connor takes in a deep breath. Someone was definitely cooking in his apartment. Putting on his glasses Connor warily pushes his door open and peers around the corner of the hallway into his kitchen.

His jaw hits the floor.

“Ah, good morning detective, I didn’t believe you’d wake up on your own.”

Hank is here. Hank is here in his kitchen making him pancakes.

His eyes wander downward to find the android is wearing a blue apron covered in dog bone print, it had been a gag gift from Collin a few years back.

Hank is wearing an apron standing in his kitchen making him pancakes.

Maybe this was some kind of weird wet dream? Connor reaches to pinch his leg hard to feel a sting of pain. This is real?! How is this real?

“Hank,” Voice cracking he fights the embarrassment as he takes a few feeble steps toward the kitchen table, “What’re you doing here?”

The android adds a perfectly round pancake to a stack before he looks over his shoulder at him. “I was concerned. After you passed out last night I intended to leave your home but found you lacked anything of substance to eat. So I took it upon myself to make sure you have a proper start to your day.”

Wait, what did that mean? Making his way over to his fridge he opens it up to find it stocked with food, mostly fruits, and vegetables. Did Hank go out shopping for him? When did he get a chance to do that? About to ask what may be the start of a million questions his doorbell rang. Who in the world could that be now?

“I-we’re talking about this in a minute!” He says as he unlocks the door not bothering to check who it is when he comes face to face with Richard. “Richie, what’re you-”

“I’m sorry, I’m still annoyed with you, for sure but I tried calling you and texting you but you didn’t answer your phone.” Connor is forced to step aside as his brother charges into the apartment.

“So I figured you must be ignoring me, right? Cause you ignore people you have fights with but then I started to get worried so then I started to think and when I think I overthink.” Richard is rambling, a nervous habit he’s always had. Once he starts there’s no stopping him that easily. “I tried calling you again at like 6 because I know you’re always awake that early but you still didn’t answer so I am here now to make sure you are okay and...and…”

Richard’s rant comes to a screeching halt when he notices Hank, at last, the android looking at both of them with his usual neutral expression still in that damn apron.

“Hello, my name is Hank, I’m your brother’s partner.”

Connor was ready to crawl back into bed.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough for me emotionally, it's pretty heavy even with the lighter tone at the end. I intended to make it longer but decided to cut it off here. Love to hear your thoughts as always everyone. Next chapter will be not so heavy, a nice family breakfast shared between Connor, Richard, Pancakes the dog and Hank the /partner/


	10. From Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is wearing an apron serving pancakes, Richard is on the floor laughing himself to tears and Connor is wondering if jumping into traffic is a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I am back! I know it's been a while since the last update! Full-time work really wipes me out at the end of each day! Also, I went to an awesome convention and got a gorgeous Connor print can't wait to hang it up in my room! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! <3

Richard’s mouth is just about touching the floor his eyes going back and forth between them, Connor is debating whether or not to throw himself out into traffic or Hank.  Maybe Hank since this was all his fault.

“Partner? You and Connie?!” Richard’s voice reaches a pitch Connor hasn’t heard since the other was in high school, any other time it’d be hilarious but right now, right now he needed to get through this morning.

“Work partner! We work together! Crime!” He corrects quickly, fumbling over his words. “He’s my work partner! Cyber Life sent him to help me with a case!”

The younger Dechart takes a step back as if he’s observing the scene in front of him and raises his eyebrows. 

“So...what’s with the apron though? That a part of the investigation?”

Hank forever unfazed by all simply shakes his head and gestures to the set kitchen table that had plates set for two, perfectly round pancakes on each one with syrup dripping down the sides. “I only have one set of clothing, it’d be a pain to get them dirty over simply cooking breakfast. I suggest you eat detective you have work soon. Is your brother going to be joining?”

Before Connor could answer, Richard was already sitting down, fork and knife in hand as he cut into the pancakes popping a bite into his mouth. Moaning slightly Richard’s previous shock had vanished into thin air. “C’mon Con, try these, they’re amazing! I think they might even be better than mom’s!”

Connor honestly can’t remember the last time he’s had a home cooked breakfast, especially anything from his mother’s kitchen. There was no way he was going to be able to question Hank now so all he can do at the moment was sit down and enjoy himself some pancakes. Sticking a piece into his own mouth his eyes widen, they were so soft and fluffy, nothing like the frozen ones he buys in the supermarket. 

“What kind of mix did you buy?”

“I didn’t. It’s made from scratch, I was able to upload a suitable recipe.” There seems to be the slightest bit of pride in Hank’s voice but Connor is too distracted by the fact that Hank had made these from scratch overnight for him to wake up to in the morning. Maybe he was still asleep in bed and dreaming about all this? Glancing across the table at his brother whose mouth was stuffed he pushed that idea aside. If this was some kind of weird fantasy dream Richard would not be here. As he reaches for his mug to take a sip, Connor almost spits out what’s in his mouth, his face twisting into disgust.

Orange juice? 

“What the-”

“Oh yeah, it’s come to my attention you’ve developed an unhealthy dependency on coffee.” Hank begins to say as he stands over Connor looking down upon him with an off-putting smile on his face. “Though it’s not a vice that could lead to serious medical issues I believe it’s time to limit your caffeine intake so for the rest of this investigation you will not be drinking any of it.” 

Ignoring the sound of Richard wheezing Connor simply snorted as he stood up. He appreciated the breakfast but this was going a little too far now. Hank couldn’t stop him from having his coffee. He steps around the android to turn on his coffee maker to find his fountain of bliss missing from its spot on the counter.

“Wh-what? Wh-where’s...where’s-”

“Penelope? You have a very strange habit of naming machines don’t you?” 

Connor can swear he almost hears the amusement in Hank’s voice as he whips around to face him again while Richard is hunched over looking like he’s having some kind of attack, clutching his stomach.

“Y-you named your coffee maker?!”

Why was he being personally attacked in his own home?!

Wanting to question Hank more about the whereabouts of his coffee maker, Connor now stood and watches stupefied as Hank hooks Pancakes’ leash to his collar. 

“It also occurred to me that you do not walk your dog the proper amount for daily exercise which explains his weight.”

Was Hank really calling Pancakes fat right now?

“I will walk him, during that time make sure you eat your breakfast then we must get to the precinct so we can look over what we have so far. Enjoy your food.” Hank says in a mock pleasant voice and before Connor can stop him the android is out the door with his dog leaving the two brothers alone in dumb silence until Richard breaks down into another fit of laughter, actually falling off his chair this time. 

Sitting back down in his chair Connor ignores Richard’s fit of laughter only looking at him again when the younger Dechart finally manages to pull himself up to his seat but still suffering from a mild giggle fit before he gains back some semblance of a composure. 

“Y-yeah know, when I came over this morning I was not expecting anything like this but damn it’s just what I needed. That was gold. Cyber Life may be putting the country out of jobs but boy they sure delivered to you. He’s uh, exactly your type.” Richard says with a wink and Connor almost chokes on his own spit. 

“Don’t act like it’s a well kept secret Connie, I’ve known forever you got a thing for older guys.” 

“Th-the hell you do?! I-I’ve never, ever, ever told you anything about my love life!” Connor spats out, his face has gone tomato red and all he wants to do is now wipe off the smug look on his brother’s face. Honestly, how would he know any of that?! Growing up Connor never once brought anyone home, not a single date. High school was spent agonizing over getting a full scholarship to college. 

His dating experiences didn’t begin until well into his sophomore year even then what relationships he had were kept to himself. It was never out of shame, he didn’t give two shits about what his mother or step-father would think about him being attracted to men, especially older men he just rather not expose his partner to the awkwardness of his familial relationships. That included Richard and Collin at the time because they were still young and lived with their mother and the fact both had big mouths…

Still waiting for an answer he watched as Richard eats the rest of his food glad to prolong his suffering. Twiddling the fork between his finger Richard gives him an amused look. 

“Sooo remember when I was writing my thesis for graduation and my computer crapped out on me? You lent me yours…”

Oh no.

“You’re not good at clearing your history that’s for sure. Like I said they sure made him to suit your tastes, do you think that was on purpose or you just hit the jackpot?”

“Okay! Let’s move on from this! No more discussing Hank or my preference in men! Wh-why did you even come here this morning! I thought you were angry at me or something!”

Maybe it was a mistake bringing that up, Richard’s happy mood all but vanished at the mention of the fight, suddenly neither one of them can look at the other. Richard’s fork scrapes against his now empty plate his attention on that. 

“I was worried. I...I tried calling you last night but you didn’t answer, figured you were asleep, tried a few times this morning but you didn’t answer then so I guess I kinda freaked out and rushed on over to check on you.”

The guilt is back it twists up in Connor’s stomach and almost makes him want to throw up all the food he’s just eaten when he feels a hand on top of his own. He doesn’t pull back from the touch he simply turns his hand over so he can hold onto Richard’s giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Con...you scare me shitless sometimes, I...you gotta know how much I love you, you’re my brother. My big brother I-I...I don’t know where I’d be in this world without you.” 

Richard whispers and it’s almost enough to have Connor’s eyes burning. He didn’t deserve a brother like him, a brother who put up with his bullshit and was always there despite being pushed away time after time. 

He wanted to say Richard would be fine without him, he was the golden child growing up. The perfect son who did no wrong and Connor didn’t mind it one bit. Didn’t care because it meant Richard knew no suffering. But instead of saying that all Connor does is nod his head and take a deep breath.

“I love you too, Richie. You and Collin, you guys are my world. I’m sorry, it’s been a rough week. This case, everything going on, Hank following me at every turn I guess it’s just been overwhelming.” He lies easily and he knows his brother can see through his bullshit but thankfully he doesn’t call him out on the lie. 

“Look...I know I haven’t been the best brother lately, haven’t been putting an effort in keeping up with you and Collin, I-maybe one day we can sit down and talk about some things...just not yet. I-I’m not...ready yet.” 

He might never be ready but if he was he’d tell them. 

~~ He would. ~~

~~ Definitely.  ~~

_ Liar. _

“Okay, I won’t push anymore...so we’re good now?”

Richard’s expression is hopeful and Connor can’t help but smile and nudge him with his foot under the table.

“Course we are.”

“Great sooo...back onto the topic of Hank the two of you ever-OW!” 

Sending a swift kick into Richard’s leg, Connor drank the rest of his disgusting orange juice and just smiled to himself. 

So far the day seemed good. 

Hank returns with Pancakes who is tuckered out, the corgi doesn’t even try to hop up onto the couch, he just collapses under the coffee table and goes to sleep. Richard is all but ready to pounce at the chance of talking to Hank wanting to ask invasive personal questions but Connor begins to push him toward the door with the excuse he needed to get ready for work. 

“Aw c’mooon let me stay! I won’t get in the way, I wanna get to know your  _ partner~ _ ” Richard whines as he looks back at Hank with a wide smile. “I bet he’s got plenty of stories already, right Hank!”

“Oh yes, quite a few. I don’t see the harm in speaking with your brother detective, he seems to be an interesting individual.”

“Oooh, I like Hank! See, Hank wants to talk to me! He thinks I’m interesting!”

Sending his partner a dirty look at his encouragement he continues to push Richard to the front door.

“Nope. Not gonna happen. Talk to you later, drive safe, love you bye!” 

With one last shove, Connor shuts the door making sure to lock it behind him. If Richard tried to get back in he was definitely losing his key rights. Leaning against it Connor crosses his arms over his chest eyes narrowing at Hank who is now cleaning up around the kitchen pretending as though nothing was wrong. 

“Okay, what was all this? And don’t be all smug and say what was what, I mean it Hank why...why’d you go through all this trouble for me. You’re not some house maid model and you’re certainly not  _ my _ android. So why the hell are you doing this?”

What was there to gain from this?

Hank finishes placing the last of the dishes into the washer and then approaches him, Connor can’t get a reading on what’s going on inside Hank’s head, how could he possibly understand any of his thoughts? 

“Because your wellbeing plays into my mission.”

Oh, yeah right. Why else would be be doing this, the mission was the priority with him.

“...And it’s obvious you need someone looking out for you. You’re a bit of a disaster.” 

Hank gently flicks Connor on the forehead causing him to yelp and rub the spot.

“H-hey! Am not! I’m a pretty well adjusted!”

He almost doesn’t believe it when he hears Hank snort, he can swear there’s a smile on his face too but the android covered his mouth.

“If you say so... _ Connie _ . Now, how about you get washed up or would you prefer I assist you in that as well?”

Cheeks flushing, Connor mumbled under his breath and took off to the bathroom. 

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  



End file.
